Seis años de soledad
by MasterLarry
Summary: La soledad es algo que puede romper hasta el hombre mas duro, y más aun cuando amas a alguien; el cual no puedes estar a su lado. Pacifica paso seis largos años fuera del pueblo que la vio crecer, seis dolorosos años lejos del chico que, sin querer se había ganado su corazón, aquel día de la fiesta de los Northwest. Pacifica se encargara de recuperar el tiempo que paso lejos de el.
1. Prologo

**Seis años de soledad**

 **Prologo.**

Hola a los Fans de Gravity Falls. Les doy la bienvenida a mi segundo Fanfic de Gravity Falls. Debo admitir que el primero…. No salio como me gustaría, algunas cosas que pude escribir mejor. Pero el pasado ya quedo atrás. Esta historia es parte de un concurso que realice en mi pagina de Facebook (Siganme :v : MasterLarry). Un regalo para **Maxi Jesu** **s**.Espero que sea de tu agrado, y gracias por comentar. Bueno para no aburrirlos, les dejo con la historia.

 **Una gran nube de paz cubría por completo un pequeño pueblo en Oregon. Colorido y pacifico, lleno de personas alegres y amigables. Eso pacifico pueblo había desaparecido casi por completo, y en su lugar solo estaba un destrozado pueblo, digno de un libro de horror. Cualquier turista diría, sin temor a equivocarse que era un pueblo abandonado.**

 **Soos, Wendy, Stan, Ford, Dipper, Mabel, e incluso Gideon estaban sentados en la entrada de lo que antes era la Cabaña del Misterio. Lo único que se mantenía en pie era el suelo de madera, pero lo demás estaba destrozado.**

\- No puedo creerlo – **Pronuncio Dipper, con la mirada perdida en el enorme cielo nocturno.**

\- Una completa locura – **Hablo Wendy, a su izquierda.**

\- Si todo lo que ha pasado desde que Dipper y Mabel llego fuera un libro… Seria uno impresionante – **Hablo Soos** **dedicándole una mirada de asombro a su pequeño amigo.**

\- Oh vamos. Si se que todo esto fue una locura, ¿Pero no crees que estas exagerando? -

 **Wenfy, Dipper, Maberl he incluso Soos miraron a Stan a los ojos, mientras movían su cabeza de derecha a izquierda.**

\- "Suspiro" tío Stan. No tienes idea de lo que pasamos para rescatar a Mabel -

\- Si hasta Gideon se nos unió – **Hablo Wendy.**

\- Cierto. Ni en mis más locos sueños en la prisión pensé que ocurriera -

\- Al fin todo acabo… Pero no puedo evitar pensar… Que Bill puede seguir vivo – **Hablo Ford, con preocupación en su voz.**

\- Te entiendo tío Ford. Bill fue un dolor en el trasero todo el verano, y pensar que lo vencimos es… Algo extraño -

\- Vamos, no te deprimas chico – **Hablo Stan** \- ¿Cuantas personas pueden presumir que vencieron a un demonio de otra dimensión?… Yo solo conozco a una – **Dijo, mientras le dedicaba una sincera sonrisa.**

 **Dipper le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a su tío. Tenia razón, ya no había motivo para preocuparse, pues Bill ya no estaba para molestarlos… o al menos por el momento, pensaba Dipper.**

\- Lo siento mucho – **Hablo Mabel, la cual había estado callada todo el tiempo –** Los preocupe a todos, y por mi culpa Bill casi se apodera del mundo… - **Hablo, con lagrimas en los ojos.**

\- No digas eso Mabel – **Hablo Dipper, mientras abrazaba a su gemela.**

\- Pero es cierto, y todos lo saben. Todo fue mi culpa. Si no me hubiera llevado tu mochila, y si no me hubiera dejado manipular por Bill, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido -

\- No digas eso. En todo caso también fue mi culpa. No debí haber tomado una decisión tan drástica sin consultarte primero -

\- ¡Pero no quiero que digas que no solo por mi! - **Dijo, mientra se levantaba de su asiento** \- ¡Hemos estado juntos en cada cosa rara que nos ha pasado! ¡He notado ese brillo en ti cuando descubres algo inexplicable, y cuando lo resuelves! - **Sus ojos comenzaron a mojarse cada vez mas** \- ¡Pasaste de solo ser un fan de lo extraño, a vivirlo!… Y-Yo… No quiero quitarte eso **-**

 **Todos los presentes solo podían ver la triste escena entre los gemelos, sin poder hacer o decir alguna cosa que arreglara la situación.**

\- Escucha Mabel. Hace dos años te prometí que jamas nos separaríamos, ¿Recuerdas? - **Hablo, mientras se paraba, para ver a su gemela a los ojos.**

\- "Snif" Si -

\- Lo que mas quiero en el mundo es no romper esa promesa, pero no quiero irme de Gravity Falls, hay tantas cosas que no se y que me encantaría ver… Solo… Dame una solución -

 **En ese momento un gran silencio se formo en el lugar. No solo Mabel, todos buscaban una solución para que los gemelos se quedaran, si no, entonces tal vez no los volverían a ver, pues, luego de que toda la situación se propague por todo el país, era un hecho que sus padres no querrían tener a sus hijos en un pueblo tan peligroso.**

 **Pero en ese momento una idea paso por la mente de Mabel, algo que, sin duda seria lo mas difícil que haría en su joven vida. Pero por tener a Dipper a su lado, lo haría.**

\- Me quedare contigo – **Hablo, con una mirada decidida.**

\- ¿Que? -

\- Ambos nos quedaremos en Gravity Falls. Estudiare también con el tío Ford y me esforzare para ser tan nerd como tu -

 **Dipper estaba apunto de protestar… Pero no había otra solución, además de la dicha por Mabel. Pero a ella nunca le había gustado la escuela, casi siempre terminaba haciendo los deberes de Mabel. ¿En serio podía estudiar tanto para estar a la par con el?… El numero uno de la clase, con calificación perfecta desde primer grado.**

\- ¿Estas segura Mabel?… No quiero que hagas algo que odias -

\- ¡Pero quiero hacerlo!… No quiero alejarme de ti -

\- ¿Estas segura Mabel? - **Al fin hablo Ford –** Recibirán la misma educación. Tendrás que pasar de la peor estudiante, a la mas lista en un segundo -

 **Mabel asintió sin dudarlo. No quería alejarse de Dipper, y tampoco obligarlo a abandonar su sueño. Además, eran los Gemelos Misterio, y ese apodo quería mantenerlo hasta que estuvieran igual o mas viejos que Stan y Ford.**

 **Todos sonrieron ante la determinación de Mabel. Pues no todos los días se veía a alguien tan floja y con tan poco gusto por la escuela, aceptar como maestro a un tipo con doce doctorados.**

\- En ese caso… Solo hay una cosa que evitara que, no solo ustedes, también el resto del pueblo siga viviendo en Gravity Falls – **Hablo Ford, con un semblante muy serio.**

 **En un segundo el rostro de Dipper denoto una gran sorpresa. Solo había una persona que podía obligar a todo un pueblo ha desalojar, o mejor dicho, un grupo de personas.**

\- El gobierno… -

\- Exacto Dipper. Solo imaginen que ocurrirá cuando el gobierno venga y descubra que aquí hay hadas, gnomos, minotauros, cristales mágicos y hasta un ovni enterrado -

\- Todos seremos evacuados – **Hablo Soos.**

\- Y Gravity Falls se convertirá en un lugar de experimentos – **Ahora hablo Wendy.**

\- ¿Pero que vamos a hacer?, no podemos borrarle la mente a todo el mundo – **Dijo Mabel, con gran preocupación.**

\- Tal vez si – **Hablo, con una gran** **sonrisa –** Desde que Stan trajo al gobierno de visita – **Le dedico una molesta mirada a Stan –** Comencé a trabajar en un arma que pudiera borrar, no solo la mente de una gran cantidad de personas, también archivos y documentos que contengan dicho acontecimiento, la bomba esta lista, pero el problema era que no tenia una fuente de poder con la suficiente energía para hacerla funcionar -

\- ¿Y donde conseguirás dicha fuente, genio? - **Dijo Stan, con una sonrisa burlona.**

\- Fácil hermanito. Hace unas horas fui al lugar donde Bill fue derrotado, y encontré algo magnifico -

\- ¡Acaso es...! -

\- Exacto Mabel, una pequeña parte del poder de Bill. Por suerte pude capturarlo – **Dijo mostrando una capsula, algo grande, con el cristal algo agrietado –** No es la mas resistente del universo, pero servirá hasta que pueda hacer una mejor. Con esto podremos borrarle la mente a todo el país, antes de que la noticia se propague por el mundo… Pero tenemos poco tiempo -

 **Y en seguida todos los presentes se levantaron y corrieron al laboratorio de Ford, a ayudarlo a terminar la bomba, para después denotarla en el centro del país.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **E** **ra las cuatro de la mañana en el destrozado pueblo de Gravity Falls, donde solo seis personas bagaban por las calles. Ford les había dado una importante tarea, usar unas armas que el había creado hace mucho, que podían reparar cualquier cosa en segundos y con eso reconstruir cada centímetro del pueblo, después dejar** **ían** **a los habitantes en sus camas para que pensaran que todo había sido un simple sueño.**

 **Mientras Dipper, Mabel y Ford corrían por el interior de la nave, buscando algo que Ford había visto de joven dentro.** **Una n** **aves que podían pilotear, con ellas cargarían la recién terminada y configurada bomba, y así arreglarían el desastre de Bill. Pero el tiempo se les acababa, pues en cualquier segundo la información recorrería la red. Pero al menos sabían que todos los que vieron el desastre estaban petrificados, hasta S** **handra Jimenez había sido petrificada, y ahora nadie podía publicar la noticia, pero todo podía pasar, y la familia Pines no quería tentar su suerte.**

 **Cuando al fin lo encontraron los tres subieron a la nave, junto con la bomba y la hicieron funcionar, la cual iba a una velocidad impresionante.**

\- Tío Ford – **Hablo Dipper, sentado en el asiento del copiloto –** Cuando la bomba explote… ¿Nosotros no seremos afectados por la magia de Bill? -

\- Dipper, hay muchas cosas de la magia de Bill que no conocemos, pero creo saber una. Algo que vi en una visión inducida por el – **Ford saco un viejo dibujo de su chaqueta, el cual** **m** **ostraba** **u** **n circulo con diez casillas, y Bill en medió, en cada casilla había un dibujo. Dipper lo to** **m** **o y lo observo, algo confundido –** Mi teoría es, que la magia de Bill puede afectar a cualquier persona, menos a un grupo, uno que se representa con esos dibujos -

\- Oh, entiendo… ¡De hecho, cuando Bill entro a la mente de Stan, me llamo Pino! **\- Dijo, señalando una casilla con el dibujo de un pino.**

\- ¡A mi me dijo Estrella fugaz! – **Grito Mabel, la cual coloreaba la bomba.**

\- Y a Soos le dijo Signo de pregunta…

\- Entonce ustedes dos, y su amigo son elegidos. Tengo la sospecha de que yo y Stan también estamos dentro – **Dijo, apuntando con una mano una casilla, con unos lentes, iguales a los que usa.**

\- Cierto… Y esta se parece al dibujo el el gorro del tío Stan -

\- Las demás no se… Tal vez habitantes del pueblo… Como ese niño gordo de traje… -

\- Entonce dices… Que en teoría, la bomba no nos afectara, porque estamos… De alguna forma a salvo de la magia de Bill -

\- Eso espero Dipper. Pero por ahora es lo único que nos queda. No se me ocurre otra forma, y supongo que a ustedes tampoco… -

\- Buen punto.. - **Era verdad, era la única forma de mantener los secretos del pueblo a salvo.**

 **M** **ientras la platica se había desarrollado, la nave ya había llegado a su destino, el punto exacto donde estaba** **el centro** **de Estados unidos.**

\- Bien chicos – **Hablo Ford –** Aquí se decide todo. Recuerden no es seguro que la magia de Bill no nos afecte, pero la maquina esta configurada para que solo sea borrado todo lo que tenga que ver con el Raromagedon… Lo demás seguirá intacto -

 **Los gemelos asintieron, con un rostro decidido. No dejarían que nadie les quitara el lugar que mas querían, ese extraño pueblo en Oregon que les regalo los mejores momentos de sus jóvenes vidas.**

 **Ford presiono un botón, en una consola a un costado de la bomba y en seguida comenzó a empujarla por la puerta de la nave, con la ayuda de los gemelos. La bomba estaba configurada para explotar a una altura segura, para que los escombros no lastimaran a sibiles, pero lo suficientemente cerca del suelo para que la magia tuviera efecto.**

 **Y como si se tratara de una película. La bomba callo a toda velocidad, mientras el contador disminuía cada vez mas, hasta que en un punto estallo.**

 **Una esfera, la cual estaba tapizada de colores y formas extrañas se expandió a una velocidad sorprendente, cubriendo lentamente el estado, La esfera no tardo ni un parpadeo en llegar a la nave de los Pines, la cual ni se inmuto, pero los tres a bordo cayeron al suelo, muy mareados por la bizarra magia de Bill.**

 **La magia lentamente cubrió todo el estado borrando por completo cualquier recuerdo o archivo en la red sobre el Raromagedon o de la existencia de Bill.**

 **Los Pines se levantaron lentamente, mareados y muy confundidos. Al estar parados se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos, con un rostro de incredulidad.**

\- Ja… Jajaja, ¡Funciono! - **Grito Dipper, al descubrir que sus recuerdos seguían en su mente.**

 **-** Tío Ford tenias razón – **Hablo Mabel, con un gran brillo en sus ojos.**

\- Jeje… No fue nada… Pero mejor nos vamos, porque si alguien mira en el cielo una nave extraterrestre, estaremos de nuevo en problemas -

 **Los gemelos asintieron, tomaron asiento y se dirigieron de vuelta a Gravity Falls, con sus secreto a salvo.**

 **0** **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Habían pasado cuatro días desde el horrible suceso, cortesía del ahora olvidado ser Bill Cipher había finalizado, y para todo el país, ese extraño suceso solo había sido un extraño sueño. Y así los días en Gravity Falls volvieron a la normalidad.**

 **Pero en una gran mansión, un gran alboroto se había formado en la habitación de una pequeña chica de doce años. La mansión no podía ser de otra familia mas que la Northwest, los famosos fundadores del pueblo. Dentro de sus paredes, una discusión Padre he Hija estaba en curso.**

\- ¡No, no, no, no y no!, ¡Por centesimal vez, nos vamos de este pueblo, te guste o no! -

\- ¡¿Pero ni tu sabes porque nos vamos?! ¡Además ya te dije que no me quiero ir! - **Grito la hija única de la familia, molesta por la extraña actitud de sus padres, y de todo el pueblo en si.**

\- Mira, no hay una razón, solo siento que este pueblo es muy peligroso, ¡Además soy tu padre, y quieras o no te vienes con nosotros a Roma! -

\- ¡Pero ni siquiera me gusta Roma! ¡Y aunque me gustara, no quiero irme! -

\- Escucha Pacifica, desde que ese niño vino a nuestra casa, te puso en nuestra contra. Esa es una de las razones para irnos de este pueblo. Tal vez así entres en razón. ¡ Y no seguiré discutiendo contigo! - **Grito con fu** **ria** **, mientras se dirigía a la salida –** Quiero tus maletas hechas en una hora, si no lo están, yo me encargare de ponerte un peor castigo que solo quitarte a los mayordomos – **Y sin decir mas se fue.**

 **Pacifica tomo la primera cosa que encontró y lo lanzo a la puerta, su rostro estaba rojo de la hira que estaba experimentando. No entendía a sus padres. No entendía a las personas del pueblo. No entendía nada.**

 **Cuando su familia salio del refugio de la familia, lo que ella vio la dejo con la boca abierta. Todo el pueblo estaba… reconstruido. Las casas, los locales, he incluso la estatua del fundador, la cual había sido reducida a un charco de metal. Miro a sus padres, con incredulidad en sus ojos, pero ahí fue cuando lo verdaderamente raro comenzó. Su padres no tenían ni una pizca de asombro en su rostro, solo algo de confusión, pero no era por ver el pueblo como siempre.**

\- Emm… ¿Que asemos en el refugio?… - **Pregunto su Madre, algo confundida.**

\- No lo recuerdo querida… Tal vez hubo un terremoto… Pero no parece que haya pasado algo malo -

 **El rostro de Pacifica denotaba la gran impresión que sentía. ¿Que esta ocurriendo?… Lo último que recordaba de ese día era que, su madre, ella y su desfigurado padre se habían ido a su refugió, horas mas tarde un gran temblor sacudió todo el lugar, seguido de algo parecido a una onda expansiva que los tiro al suelo, para después desmayarse. Apenas habían despertado, pero parecía que sus padres no recordaban nada acerca del Raromagendon.**

 **Intento decirles lo que paso, pero solo se gano unas miradas incrédulas por parte de sus padres. Luego, de pasear por el pueblo, preguntando a las personas, todos decían lo mismo. Nadie se acordaba, así que decía que había sido algo normal. También busco en internet, pero fue mas de lo mismo, ¿Como era posible que no hubiera ni una pizca de información acerca de algo tan importante y raro como lo ocurrido ayer? , además, en ese punto del día ya debería haber millones de periodistas y agentes del gobierno, desalojando al pueblo para investigar Gravity Falls. Nada tenia sentido.**

 **Pacifica se tiro en su suave cama, frustrada por la discusión con su padre, el extraño comportamiento del pueblo… Más extraño de lo normal, y por ultimo y mas importante, un suceso que la perseguía desde aquella noche en la fiesta.**

 **Al cerrar los ojos su mente comenzó a fugurar recuerdos de los últimos momentos de ese día. Cuando Dipper intento enfrentar al fantasma que asechaba su casa, para terminar convertido en madera, y algo que le helaba la sangre al recordar, la mirada de terror total que le dedico, justo antes de que su cuerpo perdiera la movilidad. Ahí una horrible sensación recorrió su cuerpo, mucho mas haya que una simple preocupación por el chico Dipper, el cual había arriesgado su vida para sacar a ese aterrador fantasma, lo que sintió ella fue un terror, uno que nunca había sentido; y no era porque temía por su vida, era por el temor de no poder ayudar a Dipper… Que ese sudoroso y nerd chico se quedara con ese rostro de terror para siempre. Ese sentimiento, en lugar de petrificara su alma, le dio fuerzas para desobedecer a sus padres, y romper la maldición que asechaba a los Northwest.**

 **Cuando todo había terminado, y las risas habían sustituido los gritos de desesperación, y Dipper le había invitado a bailar, ahí fue cuando algo mas nació. Ahí, en medio de la pista, mientras dejaban manchas de lodo por todo el lugar, en ese momento su corazón comenzó a latir con gran intensidad, y mas aun cuando veía la alegre sonrisa del chico Pines, el cual se divertía de lo grande al estar bailando. En ese momento fue cuando ocurrió. Ahí, en medio de la enlodada pista, sintió por primera vez lo que se sentía el verdadero amor.**

 **Ahora la pequeña Northwest se sacudía en su cama, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro al recordar al sin querer dueño de su corazón; el chico que, no solo le había enseñado a ser una mejor persona, sino que le mostro el verdadero amor.**

 **Pero esa felicidad se había esfumado, casi tan rápido como llego, al recordar la situación en la que estaba. En pocas horas se iría del pueblo, se mudaría muy lejos de Estados Unidos. Al pensar en eso su corazón comenzaba a romperse de la preocupación.**

 **Aunque su mente estaba constantemente rodeada de pensamientos como, "De todos los chicos, ¿Porque el?" pero lo que sentía era tan fuerte, que era imposible quitárselo de su mente.**

\- No puedo perder el tiempo, tengo que ir con Dipper y decirle que… Que lo quiero – **Dijo,** **al mismo tiempo que** **un ligero tono rosado aparecía en su rostro.**

 **L** **a chica quito la cabeza de la almohada y observo sus maletas, desperdigadas en el suelo. Solo pudo soltar un pesado suspiro al saber que tenía que empacar. Aunque Dipper le había ayudado a enfrentar a sus padres, eso no quitaba el temor que le tenía a su padre.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Los hermosos rayos matutinos del sol iluminaban una parada de autobús, donde un grupo de personas esperaban su transporte a California; pero de ese grupo solo tres partirían. No podían ser otros que los salvadores de la tierra. Dipper, Mabel y Stanford, los cuales se dirigían al hogar de los gemelos Pines, para hablar con sus padres acerca de una educación en casa con el tío Frod. Y no seria muy difícil, pues la bomba de Ford había funcionado bastante bien, y nadie recordaba lo ocurrido en el pequeño y casi olvidado pueblo de Oregon.**

\- Buen viaje chicos. Espero verlos pronto – **Hablo Soos, con una amigable sonrisa.**

\- Tranquilo Soos – **Hablo Mabel –** Es casi seguro que nos dejaran mudarnos a Gravity Falls -

\- Si Soos, ¿Quien le puede decir que no a alguien con diez doctorados? - **Dijo Dipper, mientras miraba a su tío Ford con admiración.**

\- Doce, pero quien los cuenta – **Pronuncio entre risas.**

\- Cuida de ellos Ford – **Hablo Stan, con un tono de preocupación en su voz.**

 **-** Despreocupate Stanley, no pasara nada -

\- Nos vemos en unos días chicos, y no se demoren mucho, que hay muchas cosas raras por descubrir aquí – **Hablo Wendy, revolviendo el pelo de Mabel, y golpeando ligeramente el hombro de Dipper.**

\- Tranquila, que pretendo descubrir todos los secretos de Gravity Falls -

\- Nos vemos, y gracias por olvidar el pasado – **Ahora hablo Gideon, dedicando una sincera sonrisa a los gemelos.**

\- No hay problema Gideon – **Hablo Mabel –** Yo sabía que en el fondo eras bueno -

\- Jeje, gracias Mabel -

 **El alegre momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de un motor, el cual se hacia cada vez mas fuerte. Era el transporte de los gemelos Pines y su tío Ford. Los cuales dirigieron su mirada hacia el origen del sonido, para confirmar que era el autobús que debían transportar.**

\- Bueno – **Dijo, con un tono de voz alegre –** Creo que nuestro transporte llego -

 **El autobús paro justo a lado de ellos, mientras el rechinido de los neumáticos al frenar inundaba el lugar. Los gemelos y su tío subieron el autobús, cargando una maleta con su ropa. Mientras las alegres despedidas se escuchaban por todo el lugar. Luego de unas ultimas despedidas el largo transporte acelero; alejándose lentamente del lugar mas asombroso que los gemelos habían visitado.**

 **Cuando el autobús atravesó el horizonte, un silencio invadió la estación. Ni uno de los presentes tenía algo mas que decir.**

\- Bueno – **Hablo Stan, rompiendo el silencio –** Alguien quiere que lo lleve a casa – **Dijo, mientras apuntaba a su auto color** **vino.**

 **Todos los presentes asintieron al recordar que estaban bastante lejos de sus hogares. Así que, sin dudar se subieron al auto de Stan y partieron al misterioso y pintoresco pueblo.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Habían pasado mas de cuarenta minutos desde la ruidosa discusión que se había generado en la mansión Northwest. La hija única de la famosa familia había estado corriendo hace mas de veinte minutos; mientras las gotas de sudor recorría su pequeño rostro y manchaban su costoso atuendo. Pero eso era lo menos que a la pequeña le importaba, pues algo mas urgente para ella estaba apunto de ocurrir. Estaba a punto de decirle al dueño de la mitad de su corazón, todas las palabras que había repasado en su mente desde que ese hermoso sentimiento había nacido en ella.**

 **Después de una larga carrera Pacifica al fin había llegado a su destino. La famosa Cabaña del Misterio; el cual, según es sus palabras era, "El lugar perfecto para ser estafado", pues los precios eran ridículamente altos; solo por baratijas que no valían ni diez centabos.**

 **Cuanto por fin llego a la entrada de la casa del amargado dueño de dicho centro turístico, lo primero que hizo fue acercar su puño, para llamar a la puerta, pero el miedo y la vergüenza la invadieron.**

 **El verano estaba a casi nada de acabar, y si no se lo decía ahora, el chico se iría, y luego de un año, posiblemente se enteraría de que Dipper ya había conseguido una novia. Sin duda no lo permitiría, o al menos no sin antes soltar todo el mar de sentimientos que guardaba dentro de ella.**

 **La chica se armo de valor y golpeo tres veces la vieja puerta de madera, mientras los ruidosos pasos de alguien se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca, hasta que la puerta se abrió, mostrando al viejo dueño de La Cabaña del Misterio.**

 **Al abrir la puerta y ver quien era el causante de tanto alboroto, la impresión se pinto en el rostro de Stan, al ver a la amada por todos, Pacifica Nothwes.**

\- Wow, ¿Que asunto podría ser tan importante para que tus costosos pies pisen la madera de mi casa? **\- Hablo, con un obvio tono de sarcasmo.**

\- No lo hago por gusto fósil viviente – **Hablo, con su habitual todo de arrogancia –** Busco a Di-Dipper… - **No pudo evitar tartamudear al pronunciar el nombre de su amado.**

\- ¡JA! Creo que llegaste tarde, hace mas de media hora que los chicos se fueron a Oregon -

 **En ese momento todo se desmorono para la joven Northwest, el temor mas grande de Pacifica se había hecho realidad. El joven Pines había regresado a su ciudad natal, y tal vez no lo volvería a ver.**

\- Lo siento princesita, si te querías declarar a mi sobrino, tendrás que esperar - **Hablo, justo después de soltar una carcajada.**

\- De-De que esta hablando momia – **Dijo, para esconder la vergüenza que sentía –** Mis asuntos con Di-Dipper son mas importantes que un tonto romance -

\- Como sea chiquilla malcriada. Mi nieto no esta, con algo de suerte estará aquí en dos o tres días – **Respondió, con obvio desagrado hacía la chica.**

 **La chica Northwest desvió el rostro con desagrado y se volvió por donde había llegado, mientras dentro de ella, un mar de emociones negativas la golpeaban sin compasión. En tres días ella ya estaría caminando por las calles de Roma, y muy posiblemente no volvería hasta que tuviera veinte. Una eternidad, contando el hecho de que tenía doce.**

 **El pequeño corazón de Pacifica se estrujaba de la tristeza. Ya no podía hacer nada; solo aceptar su destino, pues, con algo de suerte volvería al pueblo y el chico Pines ya estaría hecho todo un galán.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Los delicados rayos del sol iluminaban con gran armonía a un pequeño pueblo ubicado en el estado de Oregon. Gravity Falls; conocido por pocos por sus extraños sucesos paranormales. Pero las alegres personas que ahí vivían; parecían ignorar cualquier actividad fuera de lo común. Por increíble que eso sonara.**

 **En lo profundo del bosque se encontraban tres individuos caminando por ese enorme lugar. Un chico de diecinueve años, una chica de la misma edad y un señor ya de edad. Los extraños no podían ser otros que Dipper, Mabel y su amado tío Ford. Los tres investigando una hada nueva y extraña. El hada del helado. Raro, pero nada de que sorprenderse para el trió.**

\- Alguna señal del hada del helado Mabs – **Hablo Dipper, mientras veía un radar con una etiqueta que decía "Radar de hadas"**

. Mi Mabel-visión no no logra ver nada –

\- ¿Y que tal tu tío Ford? **-**

\- "Suspiro" Ojala tuviera algo… Pero esa hada es mas escurridiza de lo que parece -

 **Pero de un momento al otro Mabel se detuvo en seco, mientras miraba su alrededor. Observando cada mínimo detalle del entorno.**

\- ¿Tienes algo? - **Hablo Dipper, pero no obtuvo respuestas.**

 **Mabel apunto hacia un punto, el cual observaba, la rama de un arbol, a la altura de la cabeza de los gemelos. Al acercarse notaron algo que sin duda jamas hubieran visto sin la ayuda de Mabel. Una mancha de helado en la rama.**

\- Wow pequeña, si que lo hiciste bien esta vez – **Dijo Ford, alborota** **ndo** **su** **cabello.**

\- ¿Jamas duden de mi Mabel-Visión? **\- Dijo, mientras apuntaba a ambos.**

 **Los Pines siguieron el nuevo sendero, seguidos por Mabel, la cual encontraba pistas y mas pistas, sin duda había pulido su habilidad de ver cosas que las personas por lo general pasaban de largo, gracias a poder ver las cosas de diferentes perspectivas. Eso era básicamente la Mavel-Visión.**

 **Luego de caminar por un rato lograron ver a la escurridiza hada, la cual descansaba en una pequeña roca. La hada comía tranquilamente de un tazón con helado, mientras cantaba una alegre canción. Era la oportunidad de ambos.**

 **Mabel y Dipper prepararon la cámara y los carteles, y Ford saco su diario 5 y comenzó a dibujar al hada, con sumo detalle.**

\- "Susurro" Somos los Gemelos Misterio. Esta vez con una criatura nueva y fuera de lo común. El hada del helado – **Dijo Dipper, hablando a la cámara que sostenía Mabel.**

 **Los gemelos cambiaron de posición, ahora era el turno de hablar a Mabel.**

\- La escurridiza hada del helado vaga por Gravity Falls, dejando delicioso helado en los días mas calurosos, y solo a aquellas personas que, para ella se lo merezcan -

 **Luego de grabar Frod** **prosiguió a capturarla, para preguntarle algunas cosas y luego dejarla libre. Pues no quería privar de la libertad a una criatura tan linda y pura como lo eran las hadas, además Mabel lo odiaría por siempre.**

 **Ford tomo un frasco y se lanzo a la hada, la cual no se vio venir el ataque sorpresa de Ford.**

\- ¿Quien eres? ¿Que vas ha hacerme? - **Hablo la hada, muy asustada.**

\- No te are daño pequeña, solo quiero que respondas un par de preguntas para un informe, luego te dejare libre -

\- ¿En-En serio? -

\- ¡Claro! - **Hablo Mabel, saliendo de su escondite, al igual que Dipper.**

\- Wow… No note que me seguían, solo por eso se merecen que responda sus dudas, pero primero sacame de este frasco -

 **Ford hizo caso y la saco del pequeño frasco, para comenzar con las preguntas, al igual que las medidas de la pequeña hada.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **En algún lugar; en el vasto cielo matutino, un jet privado surcaba el inmenso mar de nubes. El costoso jet tenía como pasajera a una sola persona. Una chica, proveniente de una familia millonaria, nacida en un pequeño y casi olvidado pueblo de Oregon. Gravity Falls.**

 **La chica miraba por la ventana del lujoso jet de sus padres, mientras las imágenes de esos aburridos seis años cruzaban su mente. Y como no hacerlo, pues estuvo alejada de ese misterioso pueblo por tantos años, y todo por un capricho de sus padres.**

 **Por esos seis años le había insistido hasta el cansancio que volvieran, pero su padre se había vuelto mas estricto desde que la chica había logrado enfrentarse a ellos. Pero, luego de Cuatro años de rogarles, al fin accedieron, pero, solo cuando cumpliera diecinueve años. Obviamente le había dolido con toda el alma, pues, aunque tantos años habían pasado, y novio tras novio había cruzado frente a ella, nunca pudo olvidar al sudoroso chico de California. Cosa muy extraña, pues en momentos pensó que solo era un capricho suyo, o que solo sentía gratitud hacia el, y su joven mente lo había malinterpretado. Pero ojala hubiera sido así, pues entres mas años pasaba, sus deseos de estar alado de el, y saber cuanto había cambiado,** **habían** **crec** **ido con en tiempo** **. Y ahora al fin el día había llegado. Luego de cumplir sus diecinueve, sin pensarlo mucho había tomado sus cosas y había subido al jet de sus padres. Y ahora solo faltaban unos minutos para que llegara a l** **a pista privada de su familia, situado algo lejos de Gravity Falls.**

 **L** **a gran nave que surcaba el gran cielo ligeramente nublado comenzó a decender lentamente, las ruedas rozaron con el suelo de la pista, y en unos segundos el Jet había detenido su apresurado aterrizaje.**

 **La puerta de la nave se abrió, y de dentro emergió una apresurada chica rubia. Muy cambiada con respecto a cuando tenía doce años.**

 **La chica apresuro el paso y se dirigió a un helicóptero, situado a varios medros lejos del Jet, mientras el piloto y el copiloto llevaban todo el equipaje de Pacifica a su nuevo transporte. Con curso a la mansión Northwest.**

Este solo es el comienzo. En el siguiente capitulo especificare cuanto han cambiado los ahora muchachos. La historia sera mas larga de lo esperado. Pensaba hacer un Oneshot o un Fic de dos o tres capítulos maximo, pero las ideas solo fluyeron mas y mas… Y pues ya vieron, es el primer capitulo y es de cinco mil palabras. No les prometo que saque un capitulo tan largo, en una semana, pues en primera no tengo PC, y la laptop que uso para escribir es de mi Hermano… Y como va a la Universidad, pues una, dos o tres veces a la semana apenas puedo tomarla, y solo una o dos horas cuanto mucho, pues la tarea no dejan de llegarle…. Además tengo otras tres xD.

Dejen sus comentarios acerca de como les pareció la historia. Bueno, nos leemos luego.


	2. Capitulo 1: Cambios

**Seis años de soledad**

 **Capitulo 1**

Hola, hola seguidores de esta historia. Al fin esta el siguiente capitulo de esta nueva historia. Recuerder seguirme en mi pagina de Facebook si quieren enterarse del proceso creativo, o de los inesperados retrasos. Bueno, sin mas que decir, disfrútenlo.

 **Era una mañana tranquila y pacifica. Los delicados rayos del sol calentaban a los pequeños animales que corrían por el gran bosque que rodeaba un pequeño pueblo de Oregon. Al igual que el enorme cielo azul, cubierto por pequeñas nubes blancas, que bailaban tranquilamente al compás del delicado viento.**

 **En el gran cielo volaba un helicóptero, seguido en uno un poco mas grande. En una de esas enormes maquinas estaba la hija única de la familia Northwest. La chica miraba por la ventana del helicóptero, mientras su mente generaba sinnúmero de imágenes de cuanto había cambiado el chico Pines. La emoción que sentía crecía a cada segundo. Desde hace algunos años ella se había enterado, por parte de una antigua amiga del pueblo, que Dipper y Mabel se habían mudado a Gravity Falls, una semana después de su partida. Y era obvio que debía estar en el pueblo cuando llegara.**

 **También estaba curiosa de ver cuanto había cambiado Mabel, pues, aunque la había tratado mal la mayoría del verano, al final se habían reconciliado. Y estaba claro que también quería verla.**

\- "Suspiro" Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer con Dipper **– Hablo para ella misma, mientras imaginaba el sinnúmero de lugares donde podía pasar una tarde romántica.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Un pesado sespiro salio de la boca de Depper, luego de haber llegado de su larga caminata por el bosque. Aunque había valido la pena, pues había filmado una criatura mas de ese misterioso pueblo.**

 **Sentada alado de él estaba su querida hermana Mabel, la cual estaba ojeando un gran libro rosa, el cual contenía una gran cantidad de fotos y otros objetos, como recordatorio de los mas divertidos días que paso, no solo ella, también su hermano en Gravity Falls. Al contrario de Dipper, Mabel estaba bastante alegre y relajada, casi parecía que no había salido en todo el día, aunque se hubieran levantado a las cinco de la mañana para casar una escurridiza hada que regalaba helado.**

\- Nunca entenderé como puedes tener tanta energía luego de haber caminado por horas – **Hablo el chico, hundido en el sofá.**

\- "Suspiro" Dipper, Dipper, Dipper… Lo que pasa es que soy la hermana mayor. Es obvio que tengo más energía – **Dijo, con una sonrisa burlona.**

 **Dipper torció la boca del enojo, mientras miraba a su hermana. El tiempo había sido muy cruel para el chico, pues Mabel había terminado por se más alta que el, por unos grandes cinco centímetros. Un golpe bajo para Dipper, el cual tenía que soportar las bromas de Mabel.**

\- ¡Hey! Dijiste que no volverías a bromear con eso -

\- Pero es tan divertido. Al fin soy mejor que tu en otra cosa. ¡Soy mas alta! -

 **Los gemelos sin duda habían cambiado mucho desde que se habían mudado a Gracity Falls. A sus trece años. Dipper se había estirado bastante, llegando a ser mas alto que Wendy, pero no tanto como Mabel. Gracias a que los Hombre-tauro y la tribu de los Multiosos había hecho las pases. Los Hombre-Tauro le habían permitido a Dipper poder entrenar con ellos, para aprender sus técnicas de lucha y para fortalecer su cuerpo, su mente y su alma. Su cuerpo no se había marcado mucho, tenia el cuerpo de un muchacho promedio, solo que ligeramente marcado. Pero lo que no había cambiado era su gastada gorra de pino, la cual le había dado su tío Stan. Hace ya algunos años había tomado una decisión muy importante. Desde que habían vencido a Bill, lo que mas quería el era olvidar a ese horrible ser, pero luego de meditarlo por algunos años. Había decidido que, era imposible olvidar algo tan importante. Así que, con el permiso de sus padres y de sus tíos se había tatuado en el brazo derecho el extraño circulo que su tío Frod había visto en un sueño. Como un recordatorio de su más grande y peligrosa aventura en Gravity Falls.**

 **Mabel también había cambiado mucho en esos años. Además de ser mas alta que Dipper. La figura de la chica había tomado una forma mas femenina, aunque no se notara mucho, gracias a que su gran gusto por los suéteres había crecido. La chica Pines se había vuelto mas lista y analítica, gracias a que había estudiado con Ford. Pero su tío no solo había nutrido las mentes de sus sobrinos con conocimiento que sin duda les ayudaría en la mayoría de sus problemas. También habían tenido un entrenamiento especial con su tío Ford. Y aunque no era la mas fuerte de los Pines, si era la mas ágil de todos, además de la mas hábil a la hora de buscar y resolver misterios.**

\- Hey Dipper – **Hablo Mabel,** **la cual se había detenido en una pagina.**

\- ¿Si? -

\- Recuerdas a Pacifica – **Dijo, observando una foto de ella y la chica Northwest, dos semanas antes del Raromagedon.**

\- Emm… Claro, ¿A que viene esa pregunta? - **Dijo, dedicándole una mirada de confusión.**

\- ¿Como crees que se vera ahora?, ya sabes, luego de que desapareció junto con sus padres -

\- Mmm… No lo se… Nunca he pensado en eso… Pero… Supongo que debe ser más o menos como tu – **Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, pues en verdad no tenia la más mínima idea.**

\- Quisiera verla otra vez. Después de todo ella al final me acepto como su amiga… Lastima que se haya ido del pueblo -

\- Si… Al principio me desagradaba… Pero – **Su mente comenzó a recordar los últimos sucesos del baile –** Luego de la gran fiesta de los Northwest, mi perspectiva cambio -

\- Quien sabe Dip-Dip… Tal vez venga en camino en un gran y lujoso helicóptero – **Hablo, con una radiante sonrisa.**

\- Si… Nunca se sabe -

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Los lujosos helicópteros que surcaban el enorme cielo habían llegado al fin a su destino. El techo de la mansión Nortwest, la cual había estado inhabitada desde que la familia se había mudado. Pero ya era hora de que un Nortwest volviera a su lugar de origen.**

 **Pacifica salio del helicóptero y a toda prisa se dirigió al ascensor. Aunque estaba muy emocionada por ir a ver a su amado Dipper. No podía ir sin arreglarse como se debía.**

 **La chica subió al ascensor, el cual la llevo hacia el segundo piso, donde estaba su antiguo cuarto. Una de las cosas que también quería ver era su cuarto, el cual se suponía que estaba como lo había dejado hace seis años.**

 **Al llegar al fin su rostro embono una nostálgica sonrisa al recordar todos los buenos momentos que había pasado ahí. Desde que era una pequeña, hasta que comenzó a crecer y por último y para ella el mejor de todos. El día en el que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por Dipper. No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al recordar lo histérica q** **ue se había puesto al darse cuenta, y después de eso las noches que paso en vela pensando en ese chico.**

\- "Suspiro" Era tan joven **–** **Hablo para ella misma.**

 **Y aunque aun seguía pensando en él chico, era menos loca, pues en su juventud se revolcaba en su gran y suave cama, con solo recordar la sonrisa del chico, ahora había pasado a suspirar como maniática al recordar esos momentos en el baile.**

 **En ese momento llegaron los pilotos, Llevando las maletas en carritos, para después dejarlos dentro de su habitación y retirarse.**

\- Espera un poco mi Dipper. Que esta vez no me ire de Gravity Falls sin que primero sepas cuanto te quiero – **Hablo, con una sonrisa de enamorada.**

 **Pacifica saco unas cuantas maletas para decidir un atuendo perfecto y se dio un baño. Aunque no conocía mucho a Dipper, estaba casi segura de que a el no le gustaba mucho las chicas con mucho maquillaje. Y la verdad a ella tampoco le gustaba ponerse maquillaje en exceso.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **La chica caminaba alegremente por un camino de tierra, cubierto con letreros que la guiaban a un lugar que prometía ser el más extraño de todos. Aunque lo único extraño era el porque la gente seguía viniendo a esa cabaña, que lo único que hacia era casi robarle el dinero a la gente.**

 **Pero la mente de Pacifica no estaba pensando en ese gran misterio del pueblo. Su mente solo pensaba en una cosa. Cuanto había cambiado Dipper. Pues su corazón latía a mil por hora desde que había salido de su casa. Y no era para menos, pues había esperado seis años para verlo. Seis largos años, en los cuales esa hermosa sensación no hizo otra cosa más que crecer más y más. Hasta que termino loca por el. Sin duda no parecía la misma presumida Pacifica que lo único que hacía era burlarse de los gemelos. Su personalidad se había suavizado con los años, aunque la arrogante Pacifica seguía dentro de ella . Después de todo no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, ella seguiría siento alguien arrogante y caprichosa, aunque en mucho menor medida.**

 **Los profundos pensamientos de la chica no le hicieron ver que ya había llegado a la casa donde se suponía que vivía Dipper. Después de todo solo había un hotel en Gravity Falls y era ilógico que viviera ahí si tenia la casa de sus tíos.**

 **Un ultimo gran escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Pacifica. Tenia un nudo en la garganta y estaba nerviosa, pero tenía que tragarse esos nervios y hacer lo que había soñado desde que salio del pueblo.**

 **Pacifica soltó u** **n gran suspiro y sin perder más tiempo toco cuatro veces la puerta de la casa. Unos ligeros pasos resonaron por la casa. Alguien bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía a abrir. Solo rogaba por que fuera Dipper y no su desagradable tío Stan… Tal vez su tío Frod, no le caía tan mal co** **m** **o le ocurría con el viejo dueño de la tienda.**

 **La puerta se abrió y lo que vio ha hizo abrir ligeramente la boca, al mismo tiempo que su rostro se teñía de un rojo intenzo.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0**

 **Dipper solto un relajante suspiro al salir del baño. Se había dado una larga ducha para purificar su cuerpo y relajar sus músculos. Y si Mabel no le hubiera rogado que saliera de una vez, se hubiera quedado veinte minutos más.**

 **Dipper salio del baño solo con unos shorts deportivos bastante cómodos. Tenia el dorso descubierto, mostrando una marca diagonal de veinte centímetros, igual a un corte.**

 **El chico estaba apunto de ir al cuarto que Soos había descubierto en el pasado, pues luego de pasar unos años en la misma habitación, habían decidido que cada uno debía tener su privacidad, claro que eso no impedía tener una o dos pijamadas a la semana.**

 **En cuando salio del baño Mabel entro corriendo, pero no sin antes darle un golpe en el hombro y decile "Tonto", pues no solo quería darse un buen baño, también su vejiga esta apunto de explotar de lo mucho que se había aguantado. Dipper solo soltó una risa divertida mientras se sobaba el hombro. Pero en ese momento cuatro golpes en la puerta resonaron por toda la casa.**

\- Tal vez es Soos – **Dijo Dipper, en voz alta.**

 **Fue lo primero que paso por su mente, pues apenas ayer habían jugado con la nueva consola de Soos, Los gemelos y su gordo amigo habían jugado desde las doce** **de la mañana** **hasta las ocho** **de la noche** **, y se había dado cuenta que se le había olvidado dos videojuegos.**

 **Dipper salio, sin molestarse en ir a su cuarto por la primera camisa que viera, pues solo era Soos, A menos que fuera una chica.**

\- ¡JA! No tienes tanta suerte Pines -

 **El chico bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, imaginando que lo recibiría su gran amigo, diciéndole que se le había olvidado algo en su casa, y tal vez de paso saldría a hacer cualquier locura. Como en los viejos tiempos.**

 **Pero la sorpresa de Dipper fue otra. Pues la persona que estaba parada en la entrada de la puerta era una hermosa chica rubia. Ojos azules, cabello largo, el cual le llegaba hasta la espalda. Llevaba un vestido suelto color azul con un cinturón negro y poco maquillaje. La primera impresión de Dipper fue de una chica realmente hermosa. Pero algo en ella le resultaba tremendamente familiar.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **E** **l rostro de Pacifica estaba rojo de la pena, mientras los latidos de su corazón, casi resonaban por los pasillos de la cabaña. Y no era para menos, pues lo que tenia enfrente era un muy… Muy cambiado Dipper. El chico tenia el pelo ligeramente mojado, señal de haber salido de la ducha apenas hace unos segundos. Solo llevaba puesto un short deportivo, pues su dorso estaba al descubierto. Y valla que Pacifica estaba disfrutando la vista de su dorso desnudo. Pues el chico Pines se había vuelto ligeramente fornido. Su pectorales marcados, al igual que los músculos de sus brazos. Y hablando de brazos. Pacifica noto un tatuaje en su brazo derecho, el cual la sorprendió por un segundo. Era ese demonio que ataco el pueblo, el que todo el mundo había parecido olvidar a excepción de ella, y al parecer Dipper. Sin lugar a dudas Dipper se había vuelto todo un galán en esos seis años.**

\- Espera… **\- Hablo Dipper, sacando a Pacifica de sus pensamientos –** Te conozco… Pero de donde **-**

 **La chica no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al ver como la miraba de pies a cabeza, cosa que la ponía algo nerviosa. Pero bastaron segundos para que el cerebro de Dipper reconociera a la misteriosa chica.**

\- No puede ser – **Hablo, con obvia alegria** \- ¡Pacifica! - **Dijo, para después darle un fuerte abrazo, pues no había sabido nada de ella en muchos años.**

 **Su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez mas rápido, mientras su manos se extendían lentamente, hasta abrazar su espalda. Solo habían pasado unos treinta segundos desde que todo la puerta y ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Eso no podía pasar.**

\- Dipper Pines. Has cambiado mucho – **Dijo, haciendo todo lo posible para que saliera una voz normal.**

\- Lo mismo digo – **Dijo, rompiendo el abrazo –** Hace años que no te veo. Pero pasa -

 **La chica sonrió** **con calidez y acepto la invitación de Dipper.**

\- Perdón por estar… Así… - **Dijo, rojo de la vergüenza –** Lo menos que esperaba era verte. Pero me alegra -

 **El rostro de la chica mostró una hermosa sonrisa al escuchar las amables palabras de Dipper.**

\- No has cambiado en dada – **Dijo –** Sigues siendo tan amable como siempre -

\- Jeje, gracias. Pero siéntate. Yo iré a ponerme más… Ya sabes, presentable – **Dijo, soltando una tímida risa.**

 **En cuanto Dipper salio de la sala, Pacifica soltó un pesado suspiro. Su corazón estaba apunto de salirse por su boca. Pues estaba frente al chico que por años había soñado, y aun mejor de lo que había soñado.**

\- Esa cicatriz – **Recordó la extraña marca en su pecho –** Aunque… se ve muy varonil -

 **No podía evitarlo, tenia diecinueve, y al ver a un muy cambiado Dipper semidesnudo, paseando su "Según ella" sensual dorso, le era difícil mantener la calma.** **Pero entonces algo cruzo por su mente.**

\- Si Dipper se acaba de bañar… Eso quiere decir que, o Mabel ya se ducho o se esta duchando – **Pensó, pues también quería ver cuanto había cambiado.**

 **La nerviosa chica se sentó en el sofá de la sala y decidió relajarse. Hoy era el día en el que empezaría a ganarse el corazón de Dipper.**

 **No tardo mucho para que Dipper volviera. Esta vez con una playera negra, la cual camuflaba a la perfección su físico, pues ahora parecía un chico normal, algo escu** **á** **lido.**

\- Si que sabes esconderlos – **Dijo, con un tono provocativo.**

\- Oh… Jeje, solo no me gusta presumir. Además me siento más cómodo así -

\- Por cierto, ¿Y Mabel? -

\- ¿Ella?, esta tomando un baño – **Dijo, mientras se sentaba alado de ella** – Estoy seguro que estará muy feliz de verte -

\- ¿En serio? -

\- Claro que si. De hecho hoy se estaba preguntando porque te habías mudado sin avisarle a nadie. Ella al menos quería hacerte una fiesta de despedida -

\- ¿En serio?… Es que… Sucedieron cosas… Que aun no comprendo del todo – **Hablo, mientras miraba a Dipper a los ojos –** Algo que tiene que ver con ese día -

 **En seguida el rostro de Dipper se puso totalmente serio. Y no lo pudo evitar, pues por esos seis años había estado buscando al último miembro del circulo de Bill. Y al parecer podía ser ella.**

\- ¿Tu recuerdas lo que ocurrió una semana antes de terminar el verano? -

\- El porque me lo he estado preguntando estos años – **Dijo, mientras recordaba las veces que intento convencer a sus padres que eso había sido real –** Intente buscar información en internet pero… -

\- Fue inútil, supongo – **La interrumpió –** Es muy normal, después de todo el tío Ford le borro la memoria, al igual que cualquier documento con respecto a ese día, a todo el país -

\- ¿Entonces porque tu familia lo recuerda?… ¿Porque yo lo recuerdo? -

\- Fácil – **Dijo, mientras le mostraba su tatuaje –** Este circulo, justo con cada dibujo representa una persona. Esas personas al parecer son inmunes a los hechizos mentales de ese ser. Cada uno es representado con un dibujo – **Hablo, mientras apuntaba a uno –** Yo soy Pino. Mabel es Estrella Fugaz. Ford es Los Anteojos. Soos es El Signo de Pregunta. Gideon es La Estrella. Wendy es La Bolsa de Hielo. Stan es El sombrero… Y tu… Al parecer eres La Llama -

\- ¿Pero porque yo? -

\- No lo se. Al morir ese demonio, se llevo sus secretos a la tumba. Solo se eso y gracias al tío Ford -

\- "Suspiro" Es una locura – **Hablo, aun algo confundida.**

\- Es normal. Hasta yo tarde en procesar esto. Pero tranquila – **Dijo, dedicándole una sincera sonrisa –** Ese malvado ser ya no esta, y ahora Gravity Falls esta en paz -

 **Un ligero rubor se pinto en las mejillas de Pacifica. Sin duda Dipper seguía siento igual de amable como lo recordaba ella, y eso era lo que había hecho que se enamorara de el.**

 **En ese momento Mabel apareció en la entrada de la sala, secándose el cabello con una toalla. El rostro de alegre chica Pines embono una enorme sonrisa al ver a una hermosa chica rubia, sentada en la sala, junto a Dipper. En seguida reconoció quien era la misteriosa chica.**

\- ¡Pacifica! - **Grito eufórica, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su vieja amiga –** Hace siglos que no nos vemos -

\- Jeje… Si… ¿Puedes bajarme? - **Dijo, al notar que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo.**

\- Jeje perdón. Pero no puedo evitarlo, ¡Volviste, luego de seis años! - **Hablo con gran felicidad** \- ¡Y sin despedirse! - **Ahora parecía molesta.**

\- Lo siento Mabel, pero todo fue tan repentino. De un día al otro ya estaba tomando un vuelo a Roma -

\- Mmm… Te creo… Pero eso no evitara que te haga una fiesta de bienvenida -

\- Jeje. Claro – **Dijo, sin poder evitar reír ante la alegre personalidad de Mabel.**

 **Mientras la alegría cubría a los tres jóvenes. No muy lejos de ahí una persona, vestido de civil vigilaba los gemelos Pines y a Pacifica, escondido en un árbol.**

\- Hola señor -

-... -

\- En efecto, esta en la casa Pines -

\- …-

\- ¿Como debo proceder? -

\- … -

\- Muy bien señor – **Y sin más colgó.**

 **El hombre tomo algunas fotos de los alegres muchachos y se adentro en** **el** **bosque, hasta que su silueta se perdió de vista.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **La alegre chica se lanzo a su suave cama, mientras unas cuantas risas se escapaban de entre sus labios. La delicada luz de la luna se filtraba por las ventanas abiertas del cuarto de Pacifica, mientras una delicada brisa helada cubría por completo la habitación.**

 **El día había pasado** **volando** **mientras paseaba con los gemelos Pines. Recorriendo cada lugar del pueblo, dándole un tour por el cambiado pueblo. Mas edificios y lugares para entretenerse. Sin duda un gran día, y más aun porque había pasado todo el día con Dipper. Aunque también estaba Mabel, pero aun así el día había sido grandioso.**

 **Pacifica giro en su cama, posando su vista en el hermoso techo blanco. Sus labios soltaron un suspiro soñador al volver a recordar la nueva apariencia de Dipper, y más aun cuando lo había visto tan… Expuesto.**

\- No puedo creerlo – **Dijo, mientas recordaba el momento cuando Dipper la abrazo –** Se ha vuelto muy apuesto – **Hablo para ella misma.**

 **Su rostro se tiño de un color rojizo. No podía evitarlo, en solo pensar en eso su mente comenzaba a figurar imágenes inapropiadas de ellos dos, solos en esa gran mansión que ahora era su casa.**

\- Tantas posibilidades – **Dijo, con una risa juguetona.**

 **De pronto el estomago de Pacifica rugió ligeramente, pues en su paseo con los gemelos lo único que había probado había sido algunos dulces que compraba cuando niña.**

 **Pacifica se paro de su cama y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse algo. Pues luego de su ida a Roma, sus padres la habían castigado de la pero forma, o al menos en ese entonces. Quitando toda servidumbre a su servició y por ende había tenido que aprender a cocinar.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **En una cabaña, algo alejada del pueblo estaban los desconocidos Gemelos Misterio. Ambos en la habitación del ático. Pues hoy le había dado por dormir en la ahora habitación de Mabel. Obviamente ella accedió con mucho gusto, pues aunque era lindo tener su propio espacio, aun extrañaba a su gemelo.**

 **Dipper estaba recostado en su vieja cama, la cual no la habían movido de su lugar desde que dejaron de compartir cuarto, por petición de Mabel. El joven Pines estaba terminando de editar las ultimas cinco bitácoras de Los Gemelos Misterio. Algo que Dipper había inventado, inspirándose en los Diarios del tío Ford.**

\- Y que Dip-Dip, ¿Salí bien? - **Hablo, mientras jugaba con su ahora mas crecido Pato.**

 **-** Jeje, si Mabel, en los sinco saliste muy linda… Aunque en el video de "El dibujante", salite con un trozo de comida en los dientes – **Hablo, mientras aguantaba las ganas de** **reír.**

\- ¡¿Que?! ¡Dipper borrarlo! -

 **-** ¿Porque borraría una bitácora en perfecto estado? -

\- ¡Dipper! -

 **-** Jajaja, tranquila, es una broma, saliste bien -

 **Mabel torció la boca del enojo y le lanzo su cuaderno de dibujo, el cual de dio en el estomago.**

\- Tranquila, solo fue una broma – **Hablo entre risas.**

 **-** Verdad que Dipper es un tonto – **Le hablo a Pato.**

 **El cerdo solo miro a Dipper por dos segundos y le respondió a su dueña con un "Oing", lo cual** **h** **izo que Mabel soltara una juguetona risa a Pato. Dipper siempre decía que tal vez Pato era más listo de lo que ella creía, pues siempre que le preguntabas algo te respondía con un sonido diferente. Al parecer "Oing" era Si y "Uoing" era No. Ademas de otros sonidos parecidos a "Oing" para pedir comida o para que l** **e** **rascaran la pancita.**

\- Hasta Pato sabe que eres un tonto -

 **-** Estoy seguro que ese cerdo es radioactivo o de otro planeta. No es normal que sea tan listo – **Dijo, para después continuar editando las bitácoras.**

 **Y luego de terminar el largo y algo aburrido método de** **edición.** **El chico se acostó en su cama y cerro los ojos, no sin antes pensar un momento en lo mucho que había cambiado Pacifica.**

 **[- No imagine que pudiera cambiar tanto. A quien encaño se volvió demasiado linda… Es obvio que debe tener novio -]**

 **Pensó, mientra sus ojos se posaban en una pequeña mancha de moho y su mente comenzaba a volverse totalmente blanca, para después caer rendido en el relajante mundo de los sueños.**

Gracias por acompañarme una vez más. Luego de ver a su amado sin camisa, la joven Northwest apenas puede controlar sus pensamientos. Quien sera el tipo que los seguía, esas pequeñas preguntas se resolverán en su momento. Bueno, no olviden dejar sus opiniones acerca del desarrollo de la historia y que esperan en futuros capítulos. Nos leemos luego. 


	3. Capitulo 2: Reencuentros

**Seis años de soledad**

 **Capitulo 2**

Saludos a todos los hermosos seguidores de esta pequeña historia. Si que me tarde en escribir este capitulo. Una combinación de flojera y falta de ideas. Pero bueno, al fin esta, y eso es lo que importa. No olviden dejar sus comentarios, son muy importantes para mi.

 **Los alegres rayos del sol inundaban el acogedor pueblo de Gravity Falls. Caminando alegremente por la acera estaba una hermosa chica rubia, dirigiéndose a la casa del conocido Gemelo Misterio, para pasar otro día con él, y con suerte poder pasar tiempo a solas. Pacifica apresuro un poco más el paso, pues no podía esperar.**

 **Mientras la alegría inundaba todo el pueblo y a todos los habitantes. En un lugar bastante alejado del pueblo, pero con una excelente vista del mismo, una alta y misteriosa figura, vestidas con capuchas que cubrían totalmente su cuerpo; solo dejando unos penetrantes ojos, observaban el pueblo con sumo detalle.**

\- ¿Este es el lugar? - **Hablo una voz femenina.**

 **Justo a lado de esa alta figura femenina estaba un pequeño roedor rosado, flotando muy cerca de su hombro.**

\- Sin duda. Perdón por no serte de mucha ayuda. Mi esencia maligna aun esta en el inframundo 799 – **Dijo, con voz apenada.**

\- Que dices, si fuiste de gran ayuda – **Hablo la mujer –** Sin ti no nos hubiéramos enterado de que unos niños vencieron al Gran Bill Cipher. Además, nos arrebataron la oportunidad de pedirle que te completara – **Dijo lo ultimo con rabia.**

\- "Suspiro" No te pongas así, además tu lo has dicho, son solo niños – **Dijo, mientras se posaba en su hombro –** Ademas no sabemos el motivo que los orillo a derrotarlo -

\- El único motivo que tuvieron fue destruir la única oportunidad de recuperar tu esencia maligna -

\- Sabes que eso no es verdad. Sabes que en algún momento tuve esa enorme cantidad de poder, y conviví con demonios tan poderosos como Bill – **Comenzó a contar –** Ellos, al igual que yo en ese tiempo, están segados por su propio poder. Solo quieren más, dominar más mundos para sentirse poderosos. Si Bill logro pasar la barrera de su mundo, y pasar aquí con un cuerpo físico; como yo, entonces no lo pensó dos veces para intentar dominar este mundo -

\- Pero el… -

\- El posiblemente fue orillado. Que tal si...No se, Bill tuvo posesión del cuerpo de su madre por la fuerza. ¿Sabes lo doloroso que es para una criatura viviente ser poseída de esa forma? Hasta un demonio como Bill sufriría si alguien mas fuerte que él tomara a la fuerza su cuerpo. Mi punto es, que no le hagas daño al niño, o a alguien del pueblo. Antes te aseguro que no me hubiera importado matar a cada persona del pueblo para encontrar al chico, pero ahora aprecio más la vida de los humanos – **Dijo, para después abrazar su cuello.**

\- Tienes razón… Pero tantos años buscando para que… -

\- Todavía hay dos demonios que están vinculados a este mundo, podremos encontrarlo, o quien sabe, tal vez en este pueblo quedo la magia de Bill. Tu muy bien sabes que la materia… -

\- No se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma – **Completo la frase, cediendo ante las palabras de su tierno y peludo demonio –** Esta bien. Iremos a buscar a ese tal Dipper y buscaremos explicaciones y algún resto de la magia. Como negarme a un demonio tan tierno -

\- Si,si, una monada. Vamos, que las criaturas peligrosas salen en la noche -

 **Y** **sin perder más tiempo la alta chica y el pequeño demonio se dirigieron, a paso firme al pequeño pueblo en Oregon. Esperando encontrar al causante de la derrota de Bill, y con suerte para encontrar lo que queda de su** **magia.**

 **0** **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Un ambiente de trabajo cubría la Cabaña del Misterio, pues en sus adentros todos estaban ocupados en algo importante. Stan negociaba con un robusto hombre, el cual vendía atracciones mecánicas a precios bajos. Soos atendía la caja registradora y limpiaba la tienda. Dipper cortaba leña y limpiaba el gran terreno donde residía la famosa cabaña, y Mabel y Ford trabajaban en un no tan nuevo proyecto, el cual había estado en la mente de Ford por años, y apenas estaba comenzando a tomar forma.**

\- ¡¿Cuando crees que estará listo Tio Ford?! - **Grito de alegría, mientras seguía uniendo cables en lo que parecía ser una armadura.**

\- Al paso que vamos estará listo en… tres o cuatro semanas más – **Hablo el ahora mas viejo Ford, escribiendo lineas de código en una computadora –** La armadura estará en una o dos semanas, y el sistema tomara una semana más… Más o menos -

\- Pero ya a pasado tres años… Ya quiero que este -

-Pues entonces hay que apresurarnos, si lo quieres pilotear – **Dijo, mientes le dedicaba una alegre sonrisa.**

\- ¡En serio podre probarlo primero! -

\- Jaja, claro pequeña. Eres la que más ha ayudado a construir el Pines 01, es justo que lo pruebes primero -

 **Mabel dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo y corrió hacía su querido tío Frod, para darle un gran abrazo. Desde que su tío les había hablado de su proyecto, ella había sido la que más quería probar ese extraño y alucinante traje. Y en unas semanas más podría al fin podria probarlo.**

\- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias tío Ford! -

\- No hay nada que agradecer – **Hablo, algo apenado por la acción de su sobrina –** Ahora a seguir trabajando, si no quieres que el traje se retrase una semana mas -

 **Esas palabras fueron suficientes para hacer que Mabel soltara a su tío y volviera a su trabajo. Pues muy pronto su duro trabajo daría frutos.**

 **Mientras la Gemela Misterio seguía trabajando con su tío. Dipper terminaba de cortar la leña que su tío Ford le había pedida, pues hace dos años había modificado un auto para que funcionara con madera, y como su tío ya no tenía la fuerza ni la juventud de hace treinta o cuarenta años, Dipper siempre le ayudaba con esa pequeña tarea.**

 **El muchacho dio un rápido y certero corte al ultimo tronco de madera. El chico Pines dejo la hacha a un lado y se limpio el sudor de la frente. Ese día estaba haciendo un calor tremendo, lo cual se reflejaba en su ahora rojiza piel.**

\- Que asco, estoy empapado en sudor – **Hablo para si mismo, mientras se quitaba la pesada y empapada camisa** \- "Suspiro" Al menos termine, supongo que iré con el tío Ford a ayudarlo -

 **Cuando estaba a punto de dirigirse al laboratorio de Ford, un pequeño obstáculo se puso en su camino, una linda y sonrojada chica estaba a unos metros de el, dedicándole una tímida mirada. Dipper tardo uno segundos en comprender el porque.**

\- Por-Porque siempre tienes que estar si-sin camisa – **Dijo, mientras desviaba la mirada.**

\- Jeje… Perdón… Estaba cortando leña y termine cubierto de sudor – **Hablo, muy avergonzado.**

 **Y el incomodo silencio no se hizo esperar entre ambos. Los ojos de Pacifica se paseaban por el dorso del chico, mientras instintivamente se mordía el labio. Aun** **no podía entender como un escuálido chico se había vuelto tan apuesto en algunos años, pues ella esperaba encontrar un muchacho flaco y friki, pero en lugar de eso estaba frente a todo un hombre.**

\- Por cierto – **Hablo Dipper, rompiendo el silencio –** ¿Que haces aquí? -

\- Oh eso… Pues, solo vine a saber si estabas libre y… ya sabes, pasear un rato -

\- Pues… Acabo de terminar mis deberes y… Pensaba ir con el tío Ford y Mabel a ayudarlos… Pero supongo que estarán bien – **Dijo, mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa** – Solo tomo una ducha y nos vamos -

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Un ambiente de felicidad rodeaba a dos jóvenes, los cuales paseaban por el pequeño pueblo, riendo y hablando de sus experiencias. Las de Dipper más rara y divertidas que las de Pacifica.**

\- Jaja, la hada movió su varita en círculos y un polvo verde le dio a Mable jajaja, y entonces comenzó a vomitar sin control -

 **-** Que asco – **Dijo, empujando ligeramente a Dipper** \- ¿Y como detuvieron a la hada? -

\- Tuve que hablar con ella y convencerla de que dejara de lanzar su magia de vomito al pueblo, ahora rara vez se le ve aquí -

\- Wow, si que te has divertido estos años. Lo más extraño que me ha pasado es ver a un perro vomitarle a la comida de un sujeto – **Hablo entre risas.**

 **-** Eso si es asqueroso -

\- Más aun fue ver al sujeto seguir comiendo -

 **Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de ambos muchachos al imaginarse la asquerosa escena, segundos después de explotar en risas.**

\- Y dime – **Hablo Dipper** \- ¿Vives sola en la mansión o tus padres también llegaron al pueblo? -

\- JA, ellos ni en broma regresan a Gravity Falls. Mis padres le siguen teniendo un extraño miedo al pueblo… Tal vez tiene ligeros recuerdos – **Dijo, mientras se encogía de hombros.**

\- Es posible… Mejor así, aun no me cae muy bien tu padre -

\- Imaginate a mi – **Hablo la chica, recordando la molesta actitud de su padre –** Lo único bueno es que, ni loco pondrá un pie en el pueblo -

\- Jeje, cierto -

 **Mientras la alegría de ambos jóvenes se esparcía por el pueblo; como polvo estelar en una bella noche de luna llena. En un lugar algo alejado del pueblo, en el interior del bosque la misteriosa chica y el demonio caminaba por ese extraño lugar, cargado de magiá y misterio.**

\- Este bosque me recuerda al de aquella vez – **Hablo el pequeño roedor, al mismo tiempo que se posaba en su cabeza.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Un frio y y aterrador ambiente cubrió un gran bosque, alejado de cualquier civilización. En dicho bosque una masa verdosa comenzó a emerger del suelo, alargándose lentamente y formando una larga sonrisa en lo que parecía ser una cabeza. La extraña masa no tardo en tomar una forma y color mas humanas.**

 **El extraño ser comenzó a olfatear su alrededor, en busca de algo o alguien.**

\- Ese bastardo esta aquí – **Una áspera voz salio de su boca –** Al menos se metió en la dimensión donde tengo más poder -

 **La criatura se agacho ligeramente y en un parpadeo salio disparado, dejando atrás un pequeño rastro de polvo. El ser esquivaba arboles de una manera casi rítmica, al mismo tiempo que su cabeza giraba en todas direcciones, buscando al ser que había dado caza por tantas décadas.**

 **El cuerpo de la criatura paro en seco, dejando unas pronunciadas marcas en el suelo. Su rostro giro hacia un lado, donde encontró, lo que parecía ser el inerte cuerpo de una pequeña.**

 **En un segundo una gran cantidad de imágenes invadieron su mente. Dolor, tristeza, odio, ruinas y un intenso color rojo pintaban el pueblo donde el demonio viva pacíficamente, rápidamente el recuerdo enfoco, lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de una chica, con una expresión de dolor puro.**

 **Cualquier tipo de emoción que pudiera albergar la criatura desapareció por completo, y una expresión seria lo invadió.**

 **Los pasos del ser resonaban por todo el bosque, mientras una expresión enojo se pintaba en su rostro. La blusa de la pequeña estaba rasgada, y en su blanca piel estaba un hexágono, con una garra en medió. La cicatriz parecía que había sido hecha con algún tipo de metal caliente.**

 **Esa marca sin duda la reconocía, era la misma que había visto en Verónica aquel horrible día en el cuan le habían arrancado lo que más amaba.**

 **La criatura humanoide se arrodillo para poder ver mejor la marca. La expresión del sujeto lo dijo todo.**

\- No sera fácil de romper – **Hablo para el mismo –** Pero no puedo dejarla así -

 **La criatura cerro su puño, y de el comenzó a emanar una penetrante aura oscura la cual se iba extendiendo con lentitud. Con la maldición que le habían puesto a la pequeña no duraría viva más de unas horas, así que tenia que actuar rápido.**

 **El sujeto hizo su puño lentamente hacia atrás y con un movimiento; más rápido que un parpadeo acertó un puñetazo en la profunda herida de la pequeña, pero, en lugar de que su carne se hundiera por el monstruoso impacto, la cicatriz comenzó a agrietarse. El aura oscuro comenzó a tomar forma de tentáculos, los cuales se incrustaron en el abdomen de la pequeña. La marca comenzó a brillar intensamente, mientras lentamente se agrietaba. Pero algo extraño ocurrió. La marca, en lugar de quedar reducida a poco más que polvo, se desprendió de la piel de la niña y cubrió el puño del ser. La marca no tardo en moverse a su pecho. Era una trampa.**

 **Un sonoro grito de dolor resonó por todo el bosque, mientras, lo que parecía ser una sombra oscura, idéntica al ser, empezó a desprenderse de su piel. Cuando la sombra salió de él, la criatura se desplomo en el suelo.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

\- Me alegro que mi esencia haya aceptado tu cuerpo. Si no, ese hechizo te hubiera matado -

\- Pero lo que me sorprende es que no te enojaras conmigo aquella vez. Ya sabes, soy la causante de que tu poder se haya ido y que estés obligado a estar conmigo -

\- No es tan malo, además no fue tu culpa -

 **Una alegre sonrisa apodero el blanco rostro de la chica, la cual tenia la cabeza descubierta. Los ojos del pequeño ser se posaron en el bello rostro de su compañera, una piel tan blanca como la nieve y una largo cabello blanco, todo causante de la magia que tomo como hogar el cuerpo de la chica.**

\- Lo que a mi me sorprende es que tu cuerpo haya aceptado mi poder a la primera -

\- No lo se… Tal vez mi alma ya estaba ligeramente ligada con la magia -

\- ¿Pero magia oscura? - **Hablo el roedor, girando alrededor de ella –** Es extraño, pero supongo que fue una coincidencia - 

\- Hablando de magia oscura y cosas raras… - **El rostro de la chica descendió hasta el suelo –** Que tal si no encontramos nada… Ya sabes, si la magia simplemente se fue a otro lado -

\- Pues podemos seguir con la búsqueda de un demonio ligado a este mundo… O puedes hacerme caso y olvidarte del asunto de la búsqueda -

\- A todo esto, ¿Porque parece que soy la única que le importa que recuperes tu esencia? -

\- No lo se, simplemente no me quita el sueño el no tenerlo. Además me gusta ser un parásito y vivir de tu magia -

\- Ese es el punto. Ya viviste muy calmado tomando mi magia, es hora que muevas ese pequeño trasero -

\- Jaja, si, como sea. Mejor nos apresuramos, que no falta mucho para llegar -

\- "Suspiro" En eso tienes razón -

 **La chica miro de reojo al extraño ser, con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Desde que ese pequeño demonio la había salvado, una gran admiración y cariño nacieron dentro de ella; y ahora siendo toda una mujer, sentía que era su deber ayudarlo a obtener lo que ese día perdió, y además tenia curiosidad de saber como era la forma humana del ahora pequeño roedor.**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **La alegria y las risas inundaban Gravity Falls el ahora no tan olvidado pueblo. En el parque del pueblo familias y parejas paseaban en los alrededores, riendo y formando alegres recuerdos. En un lugar, algo apartado de las personas, cubiertos por la delicada sombra de un árbol estaban Dipper y Pacifica, los cuales hablaban acerca de la película que acababan de ver. Lenta, forzada y algo aburrida; según Dipper, pero ideal para pasar un rato.**

\- No puedo creer que no te haya gustado la película – **Alego Pacifica, mientras observaba a Dipper.**

\- La trama fue un cliché de las películas románticas. Los personajes súper unidimensionales y el típico final feliz -

\- Haber critico, ¿Porque cliché? -

\- La típica chica que se acaba de mudar, retraída e antisocial conoce al chico guapo, el cual, de pura casualidad se fija en ella. El chico al principio no le hace caso, pero de una forma; la cual no terminan de explicar, el se fija en ella. Hay problemas que los separan. La sociedad y los padres del chico. Y los diálogos del final. "- No me importan los demás. Solo me importas tu", DIOS Pudieron pensar en una linea mejor -

\- … Bueno Si… Pe-Pero… -

\- Además no explican que paso con los padres del chico, porque odiaban a la gente "pobre", porque dieron a entender que había algo más que el típico desagrado entre rico y pobre. Además el otro chico no tan guapo que se enamoro de ella, tampoco dijeron que paso -

\- Tu si sabes como arruinar una película Dipper Pines – **Dijo, mientras desviaba la mirada.**

\- No puedo arruinar una película que ya ha sido arruinada -

\- Con lo delicado que eres, es obvio que ninguna película te gustara -

\- De hecho hace unos meses me encontré con la adaptación de un libro, el cual nunca termine de leer porque… La verdad no se porque. ESA si es una buena película romance -

\- ¿Una película que tiene el sello de aprobación de Dipper? -

\- ¡Hey! Tampoco soy tan critico -

\- ¿No? ¿Y la pobre película que acabas de criticar? -

\- Eso es porque si es mala. En estos tiempo es raro ver películas de calidad -

\- Suenas como un anciano -

 **Las risas de ambos se unieron con la alegría del resto de personas que disfrutaban del soleado día. Las risas de ambos fueron interrumpidas por la delgada figura de una persona, la cual rara vez se le veía en el pueblo; al menos desde hace algunos años.**

\- Dipper Pines. Hace años que no nos vemos – **Hablo un delgado chico, de pelo plateado.**

 **El alto chico de traje azul marino, cabello largo y plateado se paro frente a los muchachos, los cuales lo reconocieron, casi al instante. Y como no hacerlo, si ese cabello plateado no lo podría tener otra persona sino el ex-dueño de La tienda de la telepatía.**

\- Gideon. Hace tres años que no te veo. Creí que una Lamia te había secuestrado o algo así -

\- Jaja, de hecho ocurrió. Pero mas bien me deje secuestrar – **El comentario provoco algunas cejas arqueadas –** Pero más importante. No esperaba ver a Pacifica Northwest aquí. Eso si es un milagro – **Hablo, con el inconfundible tono tranquilo y algo elegante de Gideon.**

\- Es bueno volver al lugar donde naciste -

\- Correcto. Gravity Falls tiene un encanto que no puedes evitar volver -

\- Dime Gideon, ¿Que es eso de "Me deje secuestrar"? -

\- Siempre tan curioso. Los detalles los discutiremos luego. En resumen, en mi viaje por el mundo conocí a una Lamia de mi edad, en un bosque conocido entre los amantes del misterio por ver criaturas raras. Paseando por ahí; admito para, con suerte encontrar algo raro e interesante, me tope con una Lamia de mi edad, con dos heridas de bala, una en la mitad de su cola, y otra en su hombro. Obviamente los disparos los había escuchado, y por eso me acerque al lugar. La ayude a esconderse de los cazadores, la lleve; con cuidado de que no me vieran al hotel donde estaba y la cure, de la mejor forma posible. Al parecer tienen un ligero efecto de curación. No olvides anotar eso Dipper -

\- Wow, y supongo que no pudiste evitarlo -

\- Claro. Soy humano. Además estar encerrado por dos semanas con una chica tan linda, era inevitable que ocurriera -

\- ¿Y donde esta? -

\- En una cueva cercana. De hecho te quería pedir que la dejaras quedarse en alguna habitación. Hasta el sótano sirve. Aunque me diga que esta acostumbrada a vivir en cuevas. Me duele que se quede en un lugar tan frio -

\- Mmm… En la cabaña no se puede, y el sótano esta ocupado por los experimentos del Tío Ford. Pero su viejo laboratorio esta desocupado desde hace años. Cuando quieras traela y hablas con Ford, estoy seguro que dirá que si -

\- Maravilloso. Te debo una Dipper – **Hablo, con una gran sonrisa –** Bueno, tengo que hacer algunas cosas más. Fue un gusto verte luego de tantos años Pacifica. Y en la tarde iré a la cabaña Dipper -

\- Muy bien. Nos vemos luego -

 **Y sin decir más, Gideon se retiro del parque, con un agradable sabor de boca por volver a ver a sus dos amigos, y por saber que Lima tenía un lugar casi asegurado para quedarse.**

\- Apenas puedo creer que el fuera Gideon -

\- Y que lo digas. Cuando se fue aun estaba algo robusto, pero ahora parece que perdió la mitad de su peso -

\- Cierto. Pero bueno, no olvides que me tienes que mostrar esa película -

\- Claro, claro, sin falta -

 **La joven pareja se dedico a relajarse y disfrutar del hermoso día, con la compañía del otro.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Mientras Dipper disfrutaba de su día de descanso. En la Cabaña del Misterio no era tanto así. Pues, como todas las semanas, un autobús, lleno de personas había llegado hace poco, y los ingenuos turistas miraban y compraban la costosa mercancía de la cabaña.**

 **Soos, el cual estaba menos robusto que antes (Aunque no demasiado) estaba agachado frente al mostrador acomodando la mercancía más "Valiosa" la cual descansaba en los estantes. Pero una voz femenina lo saco de sus pensamientos.**

\- ¿A los empleados se les da un descuento? **\- Pronuncio la voz femenina.**

\- No. Pero a veces las tomo sin que el señor Pines me vea – **Dijo, segundos antes de que Soos al fin se levantara,**

 **Una delgada chica rubia miraba a Soos, el cual se le notaba la impresión de su rostro. Pues no había visto a esa chica por cinco años.**

\- ¿Ni siquiera a una antigua empleada? - **Hablo, mientras se le dibujaba una gran sonrisa. Sin duda extrañaba a Soos.**

\- ¡Wendy! - **Soos, rodeo el mostrador y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Wendy, la cual comenzó a lamentar el haberle hablado –** Hace años que no nos vemos -

\- Si no me bajas… No me volverás a ver – **Dijo, al notar que le faltaba el aire** \- "Cof" No has cambiado mucho Soos -

\- Además de la ropa y el cabello… Tampoco pareces haber cambiado – **Hablo el robusto empleado, con una amigable sonrisa** \- ¿Y que haces aquí?, creí que estabas estudiando -

\- Y aun lo estoy, pero me di un pequeño descanso de la universidad. Y que mejor lugar para pasar mis vacaciones que el extraño pueblo de Gravity Falls -

\- Jeje, cierto. Aunque desde que Dipper y Mabel viven aquí, los misterios son más difíciles de encontrar -

\- Y hablando de ellos. ¿Donde están? -

\- Mabel debe estar con Ford en el laboratorio de la cabaña… Y Dipper no se… Hace más de una hora Ford le pidió que cortara leña… Supongo que esta paseando por el bosque -

\- Ja. No me sorprende –

 **Aunque la platica con Soos continuo, la mente de Wendy estaba curiosa de cuanto habían cambado los gemelos. Después de todo solo estuvo un año después de toda la locura que paso con Bill. Aunque en el fondo esperaba encontrarse con un escuálido y nerd chico, aun loco por ella.**

Wendy y Gideon están en el pueblo, y la relación entre Dipper y Pacifica se va fortaleciendo. Además la extraña chica esta apunto de llegar a Gravity Falls, y parece no tener malas intenciones.

Bueno, lo siento de nuevo por la demora, pero al fin esta listo. No olviden dejar sus comentarios. Bueno, nos leemos luego.


	4. Capitulo 3: Seis largos años

**Seis años de soledad**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Una cálida y tranquila brisa mecía las hojas de los miles de arboles que conformaban el bosque de Gravity Falls. Un lugar repleto de misterios y rarezas, al igual que el bosque.**

 **En un pequeño sendero, rodeado por numerosos carteles caminaban dos jóvenes, rodeados por un aura de felicidad. La charla no parecía tener un orden lógico. Pues Pacifica hablaba de su experiencia fuera de Gravity Falls, mientras que Dipper le contaba el como un ogro que lanzaba salchichas por los ojos casi destruye la cabaña.**

\- Haber, haber; más despacio **– Hablo la rubia, intentando procesar la extraña historia de Dipper** – Un ogro de dos metro, el cual lanzaba salchichas Por los Ojos ataco la cabaña -

\- Si, básicamente – **Pronuncio, con total normalidad.**

\- ¿Porque pareces tan poco impresionado?, parece que cada semana vez a criaturas mitológicas lanzar salchichas por los ojos -

Jaja, claro que no. Pero no es, ni de lejos lo más raro que he visto en Gravity Falls -

\- Entonces si un ogro que lanza carne por los ojos no es raro, ¿Que SI lo es? -

\- "Suspiro" Mmm… Tal vez un perro con trasero en lugar de cabeza, el cual expulsaba signos de preguntas por su trasero – **Dijo, luego de encogerse de hombros –** Es lo más raro que se me viene a la mente -

\- ¿Que? ¿Lanzaba signos de pregunta por el trasero? -

\- Exacto. Cuando te daba comenzabas ha harte miles de preguntas, una más estúpida que la anterior -

\- No se porque pregunto, si se que la respuesta sera rara y asquerosa al mismo tiempo -

\- Oh, ya me acorde cual es la más rara -

\- Mejor no me digas, prefiero no expulsar el helado de hace rato -

 **En un segundo las risas invadieron a ambos jóvenes, mientras lentamente se acercaban cada vez más a su destino. La cabaña del misterio.**

 **Al llegar la sorpresa golpeo a ambos, al ver como tres mosquitos gigantes atacaban a Ford y Mabel. Su tío usaba su arma de rayos para eliminar a los enormes insectos, aunque sin mucho éxito, pues eran demasiado rápidos.**

\- ¡Tío For, ¿Que hacen los mosquitos aquí?! -

\- Eso también me lo pregunto Dipper. Son más rápidos que los primeros que enfrentamos -

 **Uno de los insectos noto la presencia de Dipper y Pacifica, y sin más arremetió contra ambos. En una situación normal Dipper hubiera evadido el ataque, pero Pacifica no enfrentaba situaciones así cada semana como lo hacía Dipper. El muchacho se paro firme y sostuvo el largo y a filado aguijón que tenia el mosquito en la trompa. Dipper gruño de dolor, mientras la sangre manchaba lentamente manchaba la playera de Dipper. Al parecer el aguijón había penetrado su hombro.**

\- ¡Mabel! -

 **La chica, la cual estaba en el techo, lidiando con uno, giro la cabeza y noto como su hermano intentaba contener al enorme insecto. Mabel estiro la mano, y una esfera de energía salio expulsada de unos guantes metálicos. Liberando a su hermano.**

 **Dipper sin pensarlo mucho tomo la hacha que estaba no muy lejos de el y acabo con la vida del peligroso insecto.**

\- ¡Dipper, ¿Estas bien?! ¡Estas sangrando! - **Hablo la rubia, al notar como Dipper se sostenía el hombro, aguantando el dolor.**

\- Estoy… Estoy bien… -

 **Claro que no lo estaba, la herida era bastante profunda y Mabel, la cual estaba lejos de su gemelo podía notarlo.**

 **Por unos momentos la vista de Dipper comenzó a nublarse, mientras su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas. Estaba perdiendo sangre rápidamente.**

\- ¡Dipper! - **La preocupada voz de su tío Ford lo devolvió un poco a la realidad** \- ¡Por la falsa tumba de Einstein! ¡Vamos al laboratorio, esa herida es peligrosa! -

 **Dipper se apoyo en el hombro de Ford y Pacifica y rápidamente lo llevaron al laboratorio para tratar a Dipper.**

\- Wow, eso fue una... locura... – **Hablo Wendy, mientras de reojo miraba a alguien raro.**

 **La mirada de Wendy alcanzo a notar a un muchacho alto, apoyado en el hombro de Ford y otra chica, con una mirada somnolienta y pequeñas gotas de sangre resbalando por sus manos. Le resultaba muy familiar.**

\- ¿Wndy, Soos están bien? **\- La voz de Mabel la saco de sus pensamientos.**

\- Si que estuvo cerca – **Hablo el robusto empleado, saliendo de dentro de la tienda.**

 **Mabel sin perder tiempo bajo del techo y corrió hacia el laboratorio del Tío Ford, pues sabía que la herida de su hermano era grave.**

\- ¡Espera Mabel! ¡¿Que sucede? ¿Quien es el chico herido?! -

\- ¡Pues Dipper! ¿Quien más? -

 **Wendy no terminaba de creer que ese chico fuera Dipper hasta que había llegado al laboratorio.**

 **El chico estaba en una camilla, recibiendo sangre mientras Ford tomaba una variedad de frascos y los mezclaba.**

 **-** Tranquilo Dipper, con esto la herida se cerrara en menos de una hora -

\- ¿Seguro que estas bien? -

\- Tranquila Pacifica… Ford sabe lo que hace – **Dijo, haciendo todo lo posible para no demostrar que en realidad le dolía bastante –** Además… Me he hecho peores heridas -

\- Cuando el toro de fuego te ataco – **Hablo Ford, mientras se acercaba al chico, con su mezcla terminada –** Esa fue la vez que Dipper estuvo apunto de morir -

 **Los ojos de Pacifica pasearon por el dorso desnudo de Dipper, hasta que noto una cicatriz circular de poco mas de tres sentimientos, justo arriba de su ombligo.**

\- Parece pequeña, pero me carbonizo casi todos los órganos, por suerte Ford tiene varios planes por si algo sale mal -

 **Por consecuencia una mirada llena de preocupación fue dirigida a Dipper, el cual noto que su pequeña historia no había hecho más que preocupar aun más a Pacifica.**

\- Te dije que estoy bien, solo perdí sangre – **Dijo, haciendo todo lo posible para tranquilizarla.**

 **Estuvo punto de decir más, cuando la cálida sonrisa de Dipper no solo la tranquilizo, también hizo saltar el corazón de la muchacha, la cual no pudo evitar ruborizarse.**

\- Si...Si tu lo dices…. -

 **Ford lleno una jeringa con ese extraño liquido, segundos después lo inyecto en las heridas abiertas de Dipper, el cual gruño al sentir el liquido entrar en su cuerpo.**

\- Se que duele, pero aguanta un poco Dipper – **Dijo, mientras vendaba sus heridas.**

 **0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Un ambiente tenso y algo lúgubre cubrió el bosque que rodeaba Gravity Falls, mientras criaturas cuatrupedas rodeaban a la chica y al extraño y pequeño demonio.**

\- Sabía que este pueblo era raro, pero no pensé que abría criaturas tan peligrosas -

\- No queda de otra… Dudo que pueda perderles -

 **La chica puso una pose de combate, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a expulsar gran cantidad de electricidad. Las criaturas soltaron un desagradable y chillón sonido, segundos después de saltar al ataque.**

 **Con gran rápidas la chica conecto un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula de criatura, la cual se retorcía en el suelo. Dio un rápido giro y le dio un puñetazo a otra de esas criaturas, la cual callo al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.**

 **La chica daba saltos y esquivaba los feroces ataques de las criaturas, pero eran demasiados y lograban hacerle heridas en el cuerpo. Pero lentamente los seres retrocedieron, al notar que esa humana era más de lo que podía manejar; y lentamente se perdieron en el abundante bosque.**

 **La chica se sentó en el suelo, segundos después de soltar un ruidos suspiro de alivio y cansancio. Aunque a simple vista parecía que dichas criaturas no habían sido más que una molestia para ella, la realidad era que le había costado vencerlos. Eran rápidos, fuertes, y si no colocaba magia en cada golpe no podría hacerles ni un rasguño.**

\- ¿Que hacen criaturas tan salvajes como esa en este bosque? -

\- Debe haber alguna grieta en este bosque… pero para encontrarla… -

\- En cualquier caso, debemos seguir. No falta mucho para que encontremos a ese chico -

\- "Suspiro" Ojala nos ayude -

 **Con algo de pesadez la chica siguió su camino, perdiéndose lentamente entre los arboles de ese mágico bosque.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

\- ¿¡En serio eres tu!? - **Hablo una sorprendida y alegre voz, al ver al herido chico frente a ella.**

 **-** Wendy, ha pasado mucho tiempo. No has cambiado mucho -

\- ¿Que dices?, si ya no soy la chica de antes -

 **Tenia algo de cierto. Su apariencia había cambiado. Ahora era más madura, más como una mujer que como una chica, pero para Dipper no había mucha diferencia entre la Wendy de antes, y la que estaba frente a él.**

\- ¿Pero que haces aquí?, ¿No se supone que deberías estar en la Universidad? -

\- Si… Decidí tomarme un pequeño descanso, además no esta mal visitar Gravity Falls de vez en cuando -

\- Si, si, hermosos reencuentros – **Hablo Ford –** Pero Dipper, tienes que descansar hasta que tus heridas sanen -

 **Ford siempre había sido muy estricto cuando se trataba de la salud de sus sobrinos, y más aun si se trataba de una herida profunda.**

\- Mabel, lleva a nuestra visita arriba, mientras yo limpio todo el desastre – **Dijo Ford, al mismo tiempo que tomaba algunas cosas, al parecer para limpiar.**

\- ¡Si!, vamos Wendy, tenemos muuuucho de que hablar – **Hablo con gran entusiasmo, mientras sacaba, casi a rastras.**

 **Obviamente quería que su hermano tuviera un momento a solas con Pacifica, y también quería evitar que, lo que sea que hubiese sentido por Wendy en el pasado, no despertara de nuevo.**

 **En unos pocos segundos el laboratorio había quedado en total silencio, los únicos dentro era Dipper y una preocupada Pacifica.**

\- Lo siento por meterte en todo esto – **Dijo, algo somnoliento, a causa de la medicina de Ford.**

\- Eso es lo ultimo que me preocupa…. - **Hablo, algo apenada.**

\- No te preocupes, no fue tan grave -

\- ¡Pero estabas sangrando!… Y-Yo… Fui un estorbo -

 **Dipper se levanto de la camilla y sujeto la mano de Pacifica, la cual dio un pequeño salto al sentir la cálida y áspera mano de Dipper.**

\- Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mi – **Hablo, con una cálida sonrisa.**

 **Lentamente un hermoso color rosado pinto las blancas mejillas de Pacifica, al mismo tiempo que su corazón golpeaba fuertemente su pecho. Dipper estaba muy cerca de ella, sosteniendo su mano, mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa.**

 **La hermosa chica no pudo evitar lanzarse a sus brazos, al mismo tiempo que pequeñas lagrimas manchaban su rostro. En su vida había experimentado dos aterradores sucesos, los cuales la habían dejado muerta de miedo. Y en ambas había tenido ese cálido pecho para protegerse. No solo el miedo de ver esas enormes criaturas la había invadido, también al ver el rostro de Dipper, hundido en dolor, mientras la protegía de esa cosa, y verlo pálido y herido.**

\- ¡¿Porque las cosas mas aterradoras de mi vida suceden cuando estoy contigo?! **\- Dijo entre llanto.**

\- Lo siento -

 **Dipper envolvió a Pacifica en un tierno abrazo, mientras acaricia su largo cabello, en un intento por tranquilizarla.**

 **El corazón de Dipper latía a gran velocidad, mientras la distancia entre el y Pacifica era nula. Su cabello era suave, su piel tersa y agradable al tacto, y el cuerpo de la chica tenia un agradable olor natural. Todo eso; aun más el olor, volvía loco a Dipper. Sin poder controlar sus pensamientos, su mente comenzó a imaginar una gran variedad de escenas, unas mas vergonzosas que otras.**

 **Dipper se separo unos centímetros para poder verla. Sus ojos estaban rojos y sus mejillas manchadas con lagrimas. Sus ojos se cruzaron y el corazón de Dipper dio un salto al ver la tierna e inocente mirada de Pacifica, casi como un pequeño cachorro asustado.**

 **Dipper deslizo lentamente su mano y alzo un poco el rostro de Pacifica, la cual, por el tono más intenso en sus mejillas, se notaba avergonzada. Sin pensarlo mucho; porque en ese momento no estaba pensando, acorto toda distancia entre ambos y unió sus labios en un profundo beso.**

 **La respiración de Pacifica se volvió pesada en un instante, como si hubiera terminado un maratón. Sus ojos abiertos a más no poder mientras veía como Dipper probaba sus labios con ternura.**

 **Aunque ni uno de los dos tenía mucha experiencia en besar, aquel momento era el más hermoso de sus vidas.**

 **El mágico momento se desvaneció al escuchar un estruendoso sonido. Ambos se separaron rápidamente y notaron la causa del ruido. Mabel estaba no muy lejos de ellos, mirándolos con una boba sonrisa. Al parecer había tirado una pequeña esfera de metal.**

\- ¿Cu-Cuanto tiempo se supone que has estado ahí? - **Hablo Dipper, algo molesto por haberlos interrumpido.**

\- Lo suficiente para ver su meloso momento -

\- ¡Ma-Mabel! - **Ahora era Pacifica la que protestaba.**

\- ¿Que?, el tío Ford me pidió que viera como estabas -

\- Pero no a pasado ni cinco minutos desde que se fueron – **Hablo, aun molesto.**

\- ¿Cinco minutos?… Jajaja, si llevan aquí abajo casi media hora -

 **Las sorprendidos ojos de ambos enamorados se cruzaron al escuchar dichas palabras. Era imposible, según el… no había pasado ni diez minutos… ¿O si? … ¿Cuanto tiempo la estuvo abrazando?…**

\- Jajaja ahhh hermanido – **Hablo, con una sonrisa burlona –** Bueno, se cuando estoy estorbando -

 **Y sin decir más los dejo solos nuevamente. Su gemelo no se había enamorado de nadie más desde que había aceptado el rechazo de Wendy, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de volver a enamorarse, haría todo lo posible para que los recuerdos de Wendy no eclipsaran lo que estaba comenzando a sentir.**

 **o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o**

 **El rostro de Dipper estaba completamente rojo, su corazón no paraba de latir y sus manos de temblar. Aun podía sentir los cálidos labios de Pacifica rozar torpemente con los suyos. La suave piel de su rostro y su delicioso aroma.**

 **Sus ojos se posaron tímidamente en el rostro de la chica, la cual parecía estar pensando lo mismo. Sus delicadas manos acariciaban levemente sus labios, como si en ese momento estuviera recordando el beso que al parecer duro más que unos pocos segundos.**

 **Se veía diferente a la presumida chica que había conocido en su infancia. Ahora le parecía hermosa. Por segunda vez el corazón del chico comenzó a latir por otra chica.**

 **Por un segundo los ojos de ambos de cursaron y un incomodo silencio se formo entre ambos. No sabían que hacer o decir. Lo que había sucedido hace no mucho había sido un impulso, producto de sus más profundos sentimientos. Pero ahora que estaban conscientes la vergüenza les impedía pronunciar palabra alguna.**

 **Pacifica se armo de valor y decidió romper el incomodo silencio.**

\- Emm… Di-Dijiste que… había una película qu-que te había gustado…

\- Oh.. E-Eso… - **Hablo, aun apenado – ¿** Qui-Quieres verla?… -

\- Si no te molesta qu-que te acompañe… -

\- Como podía molestarme… -

 **Dipper le dedico una cálida sonrisa y la guio hacia la cabaña, donde verían dicha película. Juntos.**

 **0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Una fuerte corriente de aire recorría el bosque, meciendo las hojas de los arboles y creando un escenario algo tétrico.**

 **Gideon caminaba cautelosamente por el bosque, sosteniendo una bolsa de gran tamaño. Sabía lo peligroso que podía ser el bosque que cubría Gravity Falls y lo menso que quería era que alguna desagradable criatura arruinara su cabello o su perfecto traje.**

 **El chico se adentro lentamente a una profunda y húmeda cueva. Dentro de esta se podía notar una fogata encendida, en lo más profundo.**

\- ¡Linda!… ¡¿Donde estas?!… - **No hubo respuesta –** ¡Lime se que estas ahí! -

 **Con una sorprendente rapidez una criatura de gran tamaño cayo del techo y envolvió completamente a Gideon, el cual callo completamente en la emboscada.**

\- ¡Giddy te tardaste mucho! - **Hablo una dulce voz.**

\- Que esperabas… La cueva esta alejada del pueblo –

\- Mmmh -

\- ¿Ya puedes soltarme? -

\- ¿Porque debería? - **Hablo, haciendo berrinche.**

\- Te traje sushi -

 **Rápidamente la mirada de Lime se poso en la bolsa, la cual estaba tirada en el suelo, no muy lejos de ellos. Sin pensarlo mucho soltó a Gideon y salto hacia la bolsa, y en efecto tenia seis cajas con sushi. La comida favorita de Lime.**

\- ¡Te acordaste de mi! -

\- Como olvidarte – **Dijo, segundos después de darle un pequeño beso en los labios.**

 **Gideon soltó una pequeña risa al ver como su amada arrasaba sin piedad con los pobres royos de sushi. Dicha comida había sido la primera comida humana que ella había probado. Pues su raza solo se alimentaba de carne y algunos vegetales, los cuales no tenían mucho sazón más que asarla. Al probar el sushi había quedado fascinada.**

\- Jaja, dejame algo, tampoco he almorzado -

\- Es tu culpa por no haber apartado el tuyo – **Dijo, después de sacarle la lengua.**

 **Solo pudo soltar otra risa mientras veía como su amada terminaba de comer.**

 **O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Una cálida aura rodeaba la habitación de Dipper, el cual disfrutaba una película justo con Pacifica, la cual estaba recargada en su hombro. Solo había bastado unos minutos de la película para que terminara dejándose llevar nuevamente por sus sentimientos hacia Dipper. El cual tampoco era la excepción, pues acariciaba tiernamente el cabello de Pacifica.**

 **[En un instante el mundo de Beatrice se detuvo completamente, al mismo tiempo que un profundo abismo cubría su corazón, segundos antes envuelto en una cálida aura llena de amor. El viejo hombre frente a ella le había dado la noticia mas horrible que jamas hubiese imaginado. Una que volvió a oscurecer el antes frio corazón de la chica.**

"- Clase, lamento mucho decirles que su profesor Isaac Wade falleció en el hospital apenas ayer -"

 **Dichas palabras resonaban en su mente, mientras seguía escuchando la explicación de, el que deba ser su maestro sustituto, hasta que el profesor Isaac regresara de sus vacaciones.**

\- Isaac era alguien muy querido por todos nosotros. No nos dio muchos detalles acerca de porque decidió tomarse esas repentinas vacaciones, pero al ser un maestro tan dedicado la directora no se opuso… pero no imaginamos que era porque el señor Isaac luchaba con una enfermedad desde hace mas de 10 años. Aunque tenia apenas veinticinco años -

 **Las lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer rápidamente el rostro de Beatrise, mientras las palabras de su amado isaac cobraban sentido.**

"- Hay pocas cosas que yo odio, pero una de ellas es escuchar a la gente hablar de la muerte tan a la ligera. La muerte es algo muy serio, en un momento puedes perder todo y a todos los que alguna vez conociste y amaste -"

"- Jaja, pero que dices, solo tomare una vacaciones, no es como si ya no nos volviéramos a ver -"

 **Al mismo tiempo el recuerdo de su ultima conversación llego a su mente, aumentando el dolor que sentía en ese momento.**

"- ¿Sabes al menos lo que significan esas palabras? -

\- No… Jamas he sentido algo asi… Desde que… "El" me… violo – **Hablo, con una voz llena de dolorosos recuerdos –** Solo veía a los hombres con repulsión… Pe-Pero tu me cambiaste, tus tiernas palabras y tu cálida sonrisa derritió mi congelado corazón. ¡Yo no se nada del amor! ¡Estoy muy confundida!…Usted es un profesor… Así que… ¡Por favor enséñeme a amar! -

\- ¿Acaso eres estúpida? ¿Sabes cuantas leyes romperé si correspondo tus sentimientos?, ¿Acaso quieres verme en prisión a causa de un sentimiento pasajero? -

\- ¡Como puede decir eso cuando yo… Yo lo amo de verdad! - **Dijo, al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba a sus brazos.**

 **Lentamente su duro corazón comenzó a ablandarse al escuchar los sollozos de aquel chica. Estaba mal, muy mal… Pero no podían negar que en ese tiempo que había intentado ayudarla a superar esos dolorosos recuerdos, no había comenzado a sentí algo cálido por ella**

 **El profesor se separo bruscamente, pero en lugar de seguir con su firme decisión, le planto un largo y tierno beso en los labios a la joven chica, la cual quedo congelada de la impresión.**

\- Entiende que es imposible que tengamos una relación ahora...Pe-Pero no falta mucho para que te gradúes… Seras mayor de edad cuando eso pase… Así que en teoría no sera ilegal- **Dijo, rascándose la nuca nerviosamente.**

 **Solo vasto eso para que la chica se lanzara hacia aquel hombre que la había cautivado, y lo llenara de besos.**

\- Pero tendrás que ser paciente -

\- ¿Lo prometes? - **Dijo, con ese brillo en sus ojos que lo había cautivado.**

\- Por supuesto -"

 **Beatrice se arrodillo en medió del salón de clases y soltó las lagrimas mas amargas que jamas había salido de sus ojos, mientras se cubría la boca para evitar gritar lo mucho que amaba a Isaac.**

 **Aunque las miradas se posaron en ella, al ver como la reservada chica soltaba desgarradores llantos por el profesor. Pero eso era lo menos que le importaba, pues en ese momento su corazón se había vuelto a cubrir en profundas tinieblas, mientras su mente no paraba de recordar la hermosa voz de su amado, su rostro, su sonrisa, sus besos y las delicadas caricias que sintió aquel ultimo día que lo vio.**

 **Sabia que sus palabras no habían sido una mentira, en lo mas profundo sabia que Isaac había luchado hasta el final para cumplir la promesa que hizo ese día.]**

 **La película termino con un plan de la chica, hundida en desesperación, para después aparecer los cerditos. Dipper se estiro un poco, pues había estado en la misma posición por un largo tiempo.**

\- La primera vez que vi el final me tomo por sorpresa, pero no fue para ta… - **No pudo terminar, pues enseguida vio algo que lo sorprendió.**

 **Pacifica se cubría la boca con las manos, mientras las lagrimas manchaban su blanco rostro, a causa de la triste escena que acababa de ver.**

\- Emm… ¿Pacifica? -

\- ¡No me mires!… Mi-Mira.. Mira la pantalla -

 **La histérica chica intentaba secar sus lagrimas, pero estas no paraban de brotar, mientras la mirada de sorpresa por parte de Dipper no desaparecía.**

\- Bu-Bueno… Si, fue un final triste… Pero no es para llorar -

\- ¿Acaso eres una clase de monstruo sin sentimientos? **-**

– Jaja, claro que los tengo -

\- ¿Entonces porque soy la única que esta llorando? -

\- Entonces si estabas llorando – **Hablo entre risas.**

 **Ese comentario solo hizo enojar mas a Pacifica, la cual aun no se recuperaba por ese trágico final. Al mismo tiempo Dipper observaba a su compañera, mientras intentaba secar sus lagrimas. Su corazón no podía parar de latir al ver el hermoso rostro de esa chica que en el pasado no soportaba, quien podría imaginar que terminaría enamorado de ella. Porque era obvio e inútil negar que sentía algo por ella, algo cálido y agradable.**

 **Dipper se acerco un poco a ella y le dio un cálido abrazo, al mismo tiempo que su rostro se teñía de un intenso color rojo.**

\- ¿Qu-Que haces? - **Dijo la apenada chica al sentir el** **cálido** **pecho de Dipper.**

\- Quien sabe -

 **Los sentimientos que ambos sentían eran muy extraños para ambos, pues hace no más de dos horas habían compartido un largo beso, el cual había parecido haber durado segundos. Obviamente no podía seguir tratándolo como un amigo. Pero eso no quería decir que tenia alguna idea de que hacer. Pero si sabia algo, sus labios se sentían secos, solitarios. Deseaba volver a probar los labios de Dipper, Tener un beso más profundo.**

 **Sin saber muy bien cuando ocurrió, sus ojos se habían cruzado y ambos estaban perdidos en la profunda y cautivadora mirada de la persona que tenían frente a ellos.**

 **Un fuerte deseo nació en Dipper, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se paseaban por cada rincón que su rango de vista podía disfrutar. Su ojos, su hermoso rostro, sus labios, su cuerpo.**

 **Sin poder resistir más sus labios se fundieron en un profundo y apasionado beso. Un fuerte escalofrió recorrió la espalda de ambos al sentir un beso tan directo. Sus lenguas habían entrado en lo mas profundo de la boca de su compañero y exploraban cada rincón sin temor ni pena.**

 **Dipper la abrazo más fuerte aun, mientras Pacifica jugaba con el suave y rizado cabello del chico por el cual su corazón había latido por tantos años.**

 **La mente de ambos lentamente perdía la noción del tiempo, mientras hacían pequeñas pausas para tomar aire. Ni uno quería ceder, cada beso era más salvaje, les causaba más placer. Pero dentro de ese torbellino de sensaciones, Dipper comenzó a despertar. No llevaba ni una semana desde que Pacifica había vuelto, y aunque era obvio que no eran amigos, tampoco eran una pareja. No debía ir tan lejos sin antes demostrarle a Pacifica que, los fuertes sentimientos que nacieron en el no solo se limitaban a pasión sin sentido.**

 **Dipper rompió el beso cuando sintió que sus manos comenzaban a explorar los rincones mas privados de Pacifica, la cual no parecía negarse.**

\- "Agitado" No… Me gustaría… Hacer algo como esto sin razón – **Dijo, intentando calmar sus deseos –** No quiero que pienses que solo te veo así… Porque creo que yo… -

 **El ambiente lleno de pasión y locura** **cambio en un segundo. La respiración de Pacifica era pesada, mientras sus ojos se negaban a creer lo que esta viendo… Dipper… ¿Se estaba confesando?**

\- Es… Es muy rápido… No llevas mucho aquí… Pero no puedo decir que,aquel día en la mansión no sucedió nada… Que ese baile significo mas que la celebración de dos chicos al vencer a un aterrador fantasma… Pero era joven y aun no me terminabas de agradarme… Pero al verte otra vez… Y descubrir que habías madurado… Habías cambiado… Pero a la vez seguías siendo la misma Pacifica que, sin darme cuenta me había enamorado de joven… Y ahora… Que volviste, que nos divertimos en estos pocos días que has estado en Gravity Falls, creo al final me di cuanta de lo solo que estuvo este lugar estos seis años… Aunque estaba rodeado de gente increíble… De amigos y familiares que darían su vida por mi… Y que yo daría por ellos… Al no estar tu aquí… Habían sido seis largos años de soledad -

 **No podía creerlo,** **debía** **ser una broma. La persona que más había amado estaba frente al ella, con el rostro totalmente rojo y diciente las palabras mas hermosas que jamas había escuchado. Unas llenas de amor.**

 **Sin poder hacer algo las lagrimas comenzaron a caer sin control por las mejillas de Pacifica, mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. En un segundo se lanzo a los brazos de Dipper y ambos compartieron un beso cargado de sentimientos.**

-Y-Yo… Te amo Dipper – **Pronuncio, con una sonrisa cubierta de lagrimas de** **alegría.**


	5. Capitulo 4: Clase S

**Seis años de soledad**

 **Capitulo 4**

 **Una cálida y agradable brisa entraba por la ventana del cuarto de Dipper. La habitación estaba en silencio, cubierto por una aura cargada de muchas emociones. Entre ellas amor.**

 **Dipper estaba recostado en su cama, mirando al techo con un rostro reflexivo, mientras que a su derecha estaba Pacifica, recargada en su hombro y abrazándolo. Su rostro sereno y su tranquila respiración daba a entender que la chica estaba sumergida en el mundo de los sueños.**

 **Dipper se llevo la mano izquierda a la cara, cubriendo el rubor en su rostro al recordar las palabras que le había dicho a Pacifica. Cuando se había dado cuenta Pacifica estaba sonrojada y llorando. Pero por suerte los sentimientos que sentía ella eran incluso más fuertes. Era seguro que Pacifica había sufrido más el estar lejos.**

 **Sus ojos se cruzaron con el sereno rostro de ella, la cual dormía plácidamente, ajena a cualquier problema. No podía evitar sentirse cautivado por la belleza de la chica frente a él. Hace años que no sentía algo así, pero dentro de el había un sentimiento más, uno amargo. Tenia miedo. Miedo de que sucediera lo mismo que ocurrió con Wendy, que al final ella terminara alejándose. Sabía que no soportaría algo así de nuevo.**

 **Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los gentiles golpes en la puerta.**

\- Entra -

 **La puerta se abrió lentamente y de ella se asomo la curiosa mirada de Mabel, la cual al notar la curiosa posición que Dipper y Pacifica formaban, hizo que su rostro mostrara una expresión que Dipper reconoció al instante.**

\- Se lo que piensas, y no, no hemos hecho nada -

\- Yo no he dicho nada -

\- Aja -

\- Ennn finnnn…. No quiero interrumpir lo que obviamente no paso… Pero una aterradora chica y su rata flotante te esperan en la sala –

\- Espera… ¿Que una chica que? -

 **No tuvo respuesta alguna, pues en segundos la puerta se había cerrado, y Mabel había abandonado la habitación, dejando a Dipper sumamente confundido.**

\- Chica… Aterradora… -

 **0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **La sala se había cubierto por un pesado ambiente de incomodidad, mientras Stan miraba de arriba a abajo a esa extraña mujer, cubierta por una gabardina y una bufanda que cubría gran parte de su rostro. Su atuendo estaba cubierto por tierra y algunas ramas, lo cual parecía no importarle mucho. Y lo más raro era la extraña mascota flotante que portaba dicha chica. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era esa rara aura que salia de su cuerpo.**

\- Entonces… ¿Que quieres con Dipper? - **Hablo con voz firme.**

 **L** **os ojos de la chica se clavaron en Stan como afilada agujas, lanzándole una mirada molesta al anciano.**

\- Solo puedo discutir eso con Dipper -

 **Stan odiaba a las personas engreídas, por esa razón no terminaba de aceptar que Dipper pasara tanto tiempo con Pacifica, pero ya no era un niño, y él debía de saber a que rumbo queria llevar su vida. Pero por alguna razón sentía que no debía hacer enojar a esa extraña chica, pues sus años cazando y huyendo de las extrañas criaturas que atacaban el pueblo le enseñaron algunas cosas, y una de esas era no provocar a alguien con un aura tan demoníaca.**

 **El silencio era tal que se podía escuchar los pesados pasos que bajaban las escaleras. En segundos un alta figura atravesó el umbral, con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión el notar la extraña aura que tenía la mujer. Un aura demoníaca.**

\- ¿Tu eres Dipper? -

\- … Si, ¿Porque me buscabas? -

 **En segundos su cuerpo se tenso ante la presencia de la chica. Aunque su aura no era ni de lejos parecida a la enorme y aterradora aura que irradiaba Bill, no podía evitar pensar que esa chica tenía un poder similar al de ese peligroso ser.**

\- Asi que eres tu… Dime chico… Se te hace conocido el nombre "Bill Cipher" -

 **Aunque la mirada de Dipper y Stan no cambiaron, dentro miles de preguntas comenzaron a invadir su mente. Quien era, de donde era, como conocía a Bill y si era en realidad una humana. Al mismo tiempo analizaba sus opciones si tenia que luchar con ella.**

\- Lo siento… ¿Quien? - **Dijo, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.**

 **No sabia quien era o que pretendía al preguntar algo así, pero sin duda no pretendía decirle nada.**

 **La chica soltó un suspiro, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba, no sabía como convencer al chico que le hablara de Bill, y usar la violencia no era una opción.**

\- Ambos sabemos que es mentira -

\- No tengo razones para mentirte -

\- Si no sabes nada de Bill… ¿Porque todos aquí están impregnado con su magia? -

 **En segundos la chica estaba a centímetros de Dipper susurrándole al oído, con una voz que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera. A cualquiera menso a Dipper.**

\- ¿Dipper? -

 **La perezosa voz de Pacifica resonó por la mente de Dipper. La chica estaba al pie de las escaleras, con una mirada confundida al ver a una extraña chica a centímetros de Dipper, aunque podía notar que él no estaba muy cómodo con su compañía.**

\- Tu jovencita… ¿Te suena el nombre Bill Cipher? **-**

 **En seguida su expresión de asombro la delato. Alguien que no conocía sabía de la existencia de Bill, además de tener un aura que le recordaba al aterrador triangulo.**

\- Ves, que tan difícil era decir la verdad – **Hablo, mientras le daba la espalda a Dipper –** Antes de que me rechaces, al menos escucha mi petición -

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Una cálida brisa mecía las hojas de los arboles y llenaba de paz el largo sendero que llevaba a la cabaña del misterio. Dicho camino era recorrido por Gideon. El ahora alto y delgado muchacho caminaba a paso veloz por el camino de tierra. No quería que su amada se quedara más tiempo en esa fría y húmeda cueva. Así que, obviamente tomaría la opción de Dipper y hablaría con Stanford para que le prestara el viejo laboratorio en el bosque.**

 **Al llegar a lo más alto de la montaña logro ver a Ford, saliendo de entre la maleza, sosteniendo un frasco con un liquido dorado en el.**

\- ¡Señor Stanford! -

 **La confusión no tardo en aparecer en el rostro de Ford al ver a un desconocido chico corriendo hacia el. Aunque dicho joven tenia un aire muy familiar.**

\- Oh, hola muchacho, ¿Que deseas? -

\- Señor Ford, soy Gideon, amigo de Dipper -

\- Gideon… ¿El robusto chico que nos ayudo con Bill? - _**Con que por eso se me hacia familiar…**_

\- El mismo. Venia para pedirle un favor -

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

\- No – **Hablo con firmeza.**

\- Es una locura, además de peligroso – **Añadió Stan.**

\- Espera, ¿Porque?, es muy importante para mi… Por favor -

\- Aunque sea así, es demasiado peligroso. No tienes idea de que hay del otro lado -

\- ¿Y tu si? -

\- Yo no, pero el que si sabe siempre me dice lo mismo. Pasando el umbral de esta dimensión hay lugares que los ojos humanos jamas deben ver -

\- E-Espera ¡¿Conoces a alguien que si fue?! -

\- No puedes hablar con el – **Dijo Stan –** Y si no tienes otra cosa que decir… -

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Es la forma más rápida de cruzar a las demás dimensiones! -

\- Muy bien, ¿Que es todo este alboroto? - **Hablo una grave voz, entrando a la sala.**

\- Nada importante Tió Ford, nuestra invitada ya se va -

\- ¡USTED! ¿Acaso es el que abrió la salida de esta dimensión? -

\- ¿Y quien se supone que eres tu? -

 **0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Por las hermosas calles de Roma un hombre vestido con traje paseaba por un conocido parque de dicho lugar, hablando por teléfono mientras miraba distraídamente a su alrededor. Por su expresión no parecía que sucediera nada fuera de lo común. Muy alejado de la realidad.**

\- Ni loco pondré en peligro a mi hija, prefiero contratar a alguien mas profesional -

 _\- No podrán, no importa cuantos hombres contrate, ese chico; Dipper Pines, jamas dejara que se la lleven, ni siquiera un secuestro funcionaria… Bueno, no sin nuestros métodos -_

\- Pero lo que me dices es una locura. Es imposible que mi hija contenga algo tan irreal como alguna clase de energía fantástica -

 _\- Entonces dígame una cosa… ¿Porque de repente huyo del pueblo? -_

 **El sujeto se quedo helado al escuchar esas palabras.**

 _\- ¿Sorprendido?… Es normal. Después de todo nosotros nacimos en Gravity Falls. Y aunque no sabemos porque nuestros hermanos olvidaron todo. No solo estamos en Estados Unidos. Fue fácil volver… Ahora al tema. Dentro de su hija esta una magia muy poderosa, magia que nosotros podremos extraer de ella, y si usted quiere, eliminar de su memoria cualquier rastro de aquel chico -_

\- ¿Pu-Pueden hacer eso? -

 _\- Claro que podemos señor Northwest. No le prometemos que no sentirá dolor cuando separemos la magia de su cuerpo, pero olvidara todo lo sucedido -_

\- Si… Si prometen que devolverán a mi antigua princesa… Entonces esta bien. Pero si le hacen algo malo a mi hija, usare cada centavo de mi fortuna para eliminar a todos ustedes -

 _\- No se arrepentirá Jefe. No le podemos dar una fecha exacta, pero cuando nuestros preparativos hayan terminado, sera el primero en saberlo -_

\- Más les vale _-_

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0**

\- Lo que me pide es una locura -

\- Se lo dije – **Hablo Dipper, recargado en la pared.**

\- ¿Es en serio?

\- Por supuesto. Me niego a volver a abrir algo tan infernal como la salida de esta dimensión -

\- No puede estar… -

\- Ya te lo dije. Es demasiado peligroso. Además, si llegara a acceder, no hay garantía que del otro lado del portal este el universo donde esta la magia de ese ser – **Apunto** **al** **la peluda criatura** **–** Podría abrirse en la dimensión de Bill -

\- Pe-Pero podría intentar detectar la fuente de magia -

\- Y aun con todo eso el portal debe estar abierto mientras localizo dicha magia -

\- Por favor, es la única pista que tenemos de un ser con el poder de abrir un portal… -

\- Lo lamento señorita pero me nie… - **No termino, una pequeña mano tapo su boca.**

 **Mabel se había colado a la habitación y ahora miraba a la misteriosa chica de arriba a abajo, con una mirada fria y unos ojos penetrantes.**

\- La vamos a ayudar – **Hablo, con una amable sonrisa.**

\- ¡¿Que?! -

\- ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dijo el tío Ford?, hay más riesgos que ventajas si la ayudamos -

\- ¿Y? -

\- Es muy peligroso -

\- Que importa Dippy, nosotros nadamos en el peligro -

\- ¿Con peligros de nivel mundial? -

\- Mabel sabes que no podemos – **Hablo Ford, con una mirada firme.**

\- Pero tu nos has dicho que ayudemos a las personas que lo necesiten -

\- Pero esto es serio, no podemos tomarnos a la ligera -

\- Podemos poner algunos niveles de seguridad alrededor del portal -

\- ¿Y si todo falla?, y si el mundo vuelve a estar en peligro -

\- La barrera que rodea el pueblo detuvo a Bill -

\- "Suspiro" Sabes que siempre hemos confiado en tus instintos… Pero es una locura -

\- Exacto. Mis instintos siempre aciertan, y esta vez no sera la excepción -

 **Por un momento la mirada de Ford se poso en la misteriosa chica, la cual miraba al pequeño y extraño ser, al parecer dueño de la magia perdida, y por un momento recordó la desesperación que sintió al estar en aquel dimensión, sin saber como volver. ¿Acaso ella sentía lo mismo?**

\- "Suspiro" Muy bien. Ustedes se encargaran de encontrar los materiales necesarios para crear las siete barreras -

\- Espera, ¿En serio lo intentaremos tió Ford?… Pe-Pero es demasiado peligroso -

\- Además de estúpido… Pero que más da, además ya tengo una idea de como va a funcionar, pero necesitamos a todos los miembros del circulo -

-¡Están todos!, hasta Gideon y Wendy – **Dijo, con una alegre sonrisa.**

\- ¡Muchas, muchas gracias! -

 **-** Agradecele a Mabel -

 **Y sin decir más Ford salio de la cabaña rumbo a su laboratorio. Tenia mucho que hacer para tener listo el portal. El cual aun no le terminaba de convencer, pero por alguna razón sentía que debía ayudar a esa chica, aunque fuera arriesgado.**

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

\- "Suspiro" Que día tan loco - **Dijo, al mismo tiempo que soltaba un ruidoso suspiro.**

 **Dipper se lanzo a su cama,** **soltando un ruidoso suspiro.** **No terminaba de entender las razones de Mabel, y mucho menos las de su tío, pero al parecer ya estaba metido en todo ese asunto del nuevo portal, solo quedaba buscar todos los materiales; los cuales no eran pocos, y preparar cada barrera** **tomaría tiempo** **.**

\- No entiendo nada -

\- Si el experto en misterios no entiende… Yo menos – **Hablo pacifica, sentándose alado de él.**

\- Y además te termine arrastrando a todo ello… Otra vez -

\- No digas eso Dipper -

\- Es como si tuviera una bomba unida al rostro -

\- No es tan malo, además prefiero tener una vida llena de emociones contigo, que una aburrida en Roma -

\- "Suspiro" ¿Tu crees?… -

\- Por supuesto – **Dijo, mientras sostenía su mano –** Espero tanto para que mis padres al fin me soltaran. No te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente -

 **Sin pensarlo mucho Pacifica se recostó a lado suyo, abrazo su pecho y se acurruco en su hombro.**

\- Se que piensas que es arriesgado que este aquí… Que eres una clase de imán para los desastres… Pe-Pero no te atrevas a pedirme que me aleje de ti… -

\- Pacifica… -

\- Si llegaras a hacelo yo… -

 **Sin pronunciar palabra alguna Dipper la envolvió en un cálido abrazo, mientras intentaba alejar esos amargos pensamientos de ella. Aunque por desgracia tenía razón. Ese era su miedo más grande ahora, que algo realmente malo ocurriese, y que ella saliese herida.**

 **O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **El frio y tranquilo bosque volvía a recibir a aquella chica, la cual estaba recostada en la gruesa rama de un árbol, no muy lejos de la cabaña. Todo había salido bien. Al final aquella chica había convencido a ese sujeto; Ford, para que abriera el portal. Pero algunas cosas la inquietaban.**

\- Esa chica… ¿Puede controlar la magia de Bill?… O es un reflejo natural -

 **Una de ellas era que, cuando Mabel la analizaba, una pequeña aura mágica se había posado en sus ojos, como si hubiese activado algún tipo de poder.**

\- Además eso del "Los miembros del circulo"… - **Hablo la peluda criatura.**

\- Tal vez los sujetos que tiene dentro la magia de Bill -

\- Los dos ancianos… Los gemelos, la rubia… -

\- Y un tal Gideon y Wendy **-**

 **Ese pequeño y escondido pueblo le comenzaba a parecer cada vez más raro. Todo el lugar estaba cubierto por un aura mágica muy extraña, como si el dueño de dicha aura estuviera atrayendo criaturas mágicas.**

\- Supongo que puedo investigar un poco este pueblo -

\- Si… Algo de el no me gusta – **Hablo el peludo ser, flotando alrededor de la chica.**

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Cuatro días habían pasado desde que aquella extraña chica les había pedido ayuda. Esos días Ford y McGucket habían estado trabajando en la versión 2.0 del portal. Aunque había sido muy difícil convencer al desquiciado genio, al final había accedido, solo porque Ford lo necesitaba.**

 **Aunque la búsqueda de los materiales era muy larga y complicada. Algunas muy difíciles de conseguir, otras muy peligrosas. Aunque con la ayuda de Wendy, Gideon y Pacifica, esa aburrida y peligrosa tarea era más amena.**

 **Los encargados de buscar los materiales para las barreras se habían separado por grupos, para poder cubrir más terreno y reducir el tiempo de búsqueda.**

 **Wendy y Mabel, Gideon y Lime, y por supuesto, Dipper y Pacifica. Todos con una lista de las cosas que tenían que en encontrar.**

\- Si escuchas algo extraño dime de inmediato; esta parte del bosque es peligrosa -

 **La nerviosa chica podía notarlo con solo estar caminando por aquel lugar. El pesado ambiente, el aire tétrico y la constante sensación de ser observados la obligaba a permanecer a centímetros de Dipper.**

 **Dipper caminaba con paso firme, mirando a todas direcciones. Un lente en su ojo izquierdo que le mandaba información de las criaturas que Dipper había registrado a lo largo de sus aventuras y dos brazaletes en sus antebrazos; el derecho lanzaba pequeñas flechas con diferentes funciones y el izquierdo disparaba varios tipos de balas, además de tener otras funciones.**

 **Pacifica obviamente no estaba desprotegida. Tanto ella como Dipper tenían un traje ajustado debajo de su ropa, hecho por Ford. Con pequeños nano-robots que resistían cantidades colosales de peso y resistían temperaturas extremas, además de absorber impactos que matarían sin problemas a una persona normal. En sus manos sostenía una arma que lanzaba rayos eléctricos de gran poder, todo porque las cosas de su lista estaban mayormente en la "Dark Zone" del bosque de Gravity Falls. El lugar de donde emana una aura casi imperceptible hasta para ellos, que eran sensibles a ese tipo de energías. Según Ford posiblemente la causa de lo raro en Gravity Falls.**

\- Los Mantilopes no deben estar lejos -

\- ¿Porque algo tan asqueroso como excremento de… eso… puede ser tan importante? - **Hablo la nerviosa chica.**

\- La dieta de los Mantilopes consiste en comer una serie de plantas raras que, al momento de ser expulsadas crea un material de gran poder magico, excelente para la tercera barrera… Eso si, no tiene un olor muy… agradable… -

 **No tuvo tiempo de protestar, pues en seguida un repugnante olor invadió el lugar, provocando que la chica tuviera que sostenerse en un árbol. Ese olor era difícil de describir, pero por poco devolvía… Algo, pues no había comido.**

 **Al mirar al frente vio como, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo Dipper se acerco a esa horrible cosa y la coloco en el contenedor que le había dado Ford. Al momento de ser encapsulada el olor se corto de inmediato.**

\- Por suerte esta cantidad es mas que suficiente -

\- ¿Como es… posible que no te sientas mal por… ese olor? -

\- Bueno… Su olor es repugnante, pero he olido cosas peores -

\- No quiero saber que huele peor que eso -

\- Jajaja, y quien lo expulsa es igual de horrible -

 **Una silenciosa risa salio de los labios de Pacifica. Aunque sabía que no era broma aquel comentario, el tono con el que lo decía le provocaba mucha gracia.**

 **En un segundo un fuerte empujón provoco que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera ruidosamente. No tuvo tiempo de preguntar el motivo, pues por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como el cuerpo de Dipper era violentamente lanzado lejos de ella.**

 **Frente a ella estaba una criatura de gran tamaño, de forma humanoide. Su cuerpo emanaba un humo tan oscuro que parecía ser un ser hecho de un denso vapor negro.**

 **La criatura levanto su brazo y preparo un potente golpe, pero antes de que impactara una fuerte explosión lo obligo a retroceder. El responsable era Dipper, el cual estaba parado firmemente y sosteniéndose el brazo izquierdo.**

 **Sin perder tiempo Pacifica corrio hacia donde estaba Dipper sosteniendo su arma fuertemente. Aunque a simple vista parecía no tener nada, el brutal impacto que había recibido era para preocuparse.**

\- ¡Dipper! -

\- Estoy bien. El traje hizo su trabajo -

 **La firme posición de Dipper no había cambiado desde el primer disparo. Su brazo seguía apuntando a la dirección donde se suponía que estaba la criatura.**

\- Ahora escucha. Solo he peleado una vez con una de esas cosas. Es una criatura clase S -

 **-** ¡S! ¡Entonces debemos huir! -

\- No, esa cosa es mucho más rápida que nosotros, de hecho sin la tecnología de Fordya estaríamos muertos -

\- ¿Entonces? -

\- Corre, busca a los demás y no vengan a menos de que tengan un plan -

\- ¿Qu-Que? Claro que no -

 **En segundos una fuerte honda de choque provoco que Pacifica casi perdiera el equilibro. El origen de dicha explosión era el guante de Dipper, el cual le había dado un disparo directo a la criatura.**

 **Sin perder tiempo tomo dos cartuchos bastante grandes; demasiado según ella, y los coloco dentro.**

\- El traje no resiste más de siete golpes de esa cosa, además apenas puedo seguir sus movimientos -

\- Pe-Pero tu -

\- Prefiero que TU estés bien – **Dijo, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa –** Presiona el botón de emergencia, aunque eso si, el efecto durara treinta minutos, luego los efectos secundarios golpearan tu cuerpo -

 **Del traje de Dipper comenzó a emanar un ligero humo, mientras el delgado cuerpo del chico comenzaba a marcarse cada vez más. El botón de emergencia te inyectaba una sustancia creada por Ford y McGucket. Aumentaba en gran medida tus capacidades físicas, al igual que aumentaba la cantidad de información que procesaba tu cerebro. Pero el problema era el desgaste físico que sufrías luego de que el efecto pasara. Por eso solo era en caso de emergencia.**

\- Por favor – **Hablo, una voz cargada de preocupación.**

 **Pacifica apretó los puños y acciono el botón de emergencia. Una pequeña expresión de dolor se marcaba en su rostro al sentir como pequeñas agujas penetraban su piel y como un caliente liquido entraba. Su mente se puso en blanco por un momento y su cuerpo fue invadido por una gran cantidad de energía.**

 **Se sentía diferente, daba un poco de miedo, pero en ese momento solo pensaba en encontrar a los demás, antes de que el efecto del traje de Dipper desapareciera.**

 **0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0000**

 **El inmenso dolor que sentía su cuerpo hacia que su mente se nublara cada diez pasos, pero su preocupación mantenía su vista al frente y su atención en una sola cosa, llegar a donde Dipper. Obviamente ya tenían un plan para sacarlo de ahí, si acaso la criatura seguía cerca de él.**

 **Al llegar se encontraron con una escena que les heló la sangre. El suelo, los arboles y las plantas cubiertos por mancas de sangre y un liquido oscuro y viscoso. Arboles destrozados y señales obvias de lucha por todo el lugar. En un rincón del lugar estaba Dipper. Sus brazaletes arruinados y soltando chispas. Su cuerpo cubierto por su propia sangre y el traje destrozado. Sin pensarlo mucho todos corrieron hacia Dipper para asistirlo, con la esperanza de que aun siguiera vivo.**

Al fin esta! Y aun están vivos para poder leerlo :U. En cualquier caso al fin termine la parte cuatro. El arco del portar 2.0 casi acaba y lo que tengo planeado para el final me emociona. Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus opiniones. Nos leemos luego.


	6. Capitulo 5: Dulce y amargo

Seis años de soledad

Capitulo 5

\- ¡Stanley sus signos vitales! -

\- ¡137 y subiendo! -

\- Su temperatura corporal es muy baja. Perdió mucha sangre – **Hablo Ford, mientras terminaba de desgarrar el traje de Dipper –** Stanley limpia las heridas, preparare el Zoi y las transfusión -

 **No muy lejos de ahí, separados por un cristal estaban Mabel, Soos, Wendy, Gideon y Pacifica, observando como los gemelos intentaban estabilizar al herido chico.**

 **Cuando habían encontrado a Dipper, su estado era lamentable. La mayoría de sus huesos estaban rotos, brazos, piernas y algunas costillas. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto con su propia sangre y su piel fría.**

\- ¡Sabia que era una mala idea! - **Grito Stanley, mientras limpiaba las heridas sangrantes de Dipper.**

\- Tranquilo Stan -

\- ¡No me pidas eso!, ¡Todo es tu maldita culpa! -

\- ¡Luego hablamos de eso Stan! **\- Hablo, sumamente molesto –** Primero hay que estabilizar a Dipper -

 **Stanley resoplo de enojo y siguió tratándolo. Ford tenía razón, la prioridad era salvar a su sobrino. Luego podría gritarle a su estúpido gemelo.**

 **Las lagrimas no paraban de manchar el rostro de Mabel, mientras sus ojos no se separaban de la inconsciente expresión de Dipper. Era la segunda vez que lo veía al borde de la muerte, y dolía aun más que la primera vez, pues no había estado ahí para él.**

 **En cambio Pacifica se sentía como la basura más grande. Pues a diferencia de Mabel, ella había estado alado suyo, y no había podido hacer nada además de escapar.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

\- No pensé que fuese posible, pero sus heridas son peores que aquella vez – **Hablo Ford, mientras salia de la habitación.**

\- Era obvio. Su cuerpo aun reciente las heridas de aquel entonces -

 **Al salir se encontraron con las preocupadas miradas de todos. Los cuales esperaban el diagnostico de los gemelos.**

\- Aunque sigue delicado, le dimos el Zoi justo a tiempo. En poco más de una semana, su cuerpo se recuperara – **Dijo, para calmar la preocupación del grupo –** Eso si. No podrán verlo hasta entonces – **Y sin decir más Ford salio a la superficie, seguido por su hermano.**

 **Cuando al fin estuvieron lejos del grupo, Stan** **finalmente** **podía confrontar a su gemelo por la arriesgada decisión.**

\- En que momento; mientras pensaban en todo este estúpido plan, ¡Se te ocurrió mandar a Dipper a la Dark Zone! ¡¿Porque no mandaste a uno de tus estúpidos robots?! -

-¡¿Crees que si esa fuese una opción hubiera arriesgado la vida de Dipper?! ¡¿O acaso también piensas que sabía que la criatura más peligrosa aparecería?! -

\- ¡Pudiste tomar medidas! -

\- ¡Y las tome Stanley!, ¡Por esa razón no estamos enterrando a uno de nuestros sobrinos! -

\- ¡No juegues con eso Stanford! -

\- ¡¿Crees que me parece divertido?! -

\- ¡Esto es una maldita locura!, ¡Y todo para ayudar a una completa desconocida! -

\- ¡Lo se Stanley!… Pero no puedo dejarla -

\- ¡¿Que?! ¡No me digas que seguirás con tu maldito plan! -

\- Ya tenemos tod… -

\- ¡A la mierda con los materiales!, ¡Nuestro sobrino estuvo aun más cerca de morir que la ultima vez!, ¡Y todo por hacerle caso a esa maldita mujer! -

\- ¡Lo se Stan, lo se!, ¡¿Crees que me siento bien al saber que casi mate a Dipper?!… Ni siquiera yo entiendo porque… Pero necesito ayudarla… Se que no estas de acuerdo, ni siquiera yo termino de estarlo… -

\- Por favor Stanley, sabes que necesito a todos para que el portal se habrá -

\- No -

\- Vamos… Te prometo que… Si algo sucede… Tomare cualquier castigo que quieras -

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Los días habían pasado lento y tortuosos para todos, a la espera de la recuperación de Dipper; la cual, aunque lenta, era constante. Sus huesos y sus heridas internas ya habían sanado, pero el joven aventurero aun permanecía inconsciente.**

 **Su hermana gemela no se había despegado de su lado desde lo ocurrido. Encargándose ella de su aseo y cuidado personal. Pues era lo menos que podía hacer luego de no haber estado a su lado cuando todo ocurrió.**

 **La que también estaba muerta de la preocupación era Pacifica. La cual tampoco había podido alejarse de Dipper desde lo ocurrido, a tal grado que se había estado quedando en la casa de los Pines.**

 **Las pesadillas no paraban de acosarla, y el doloroso pensamiento de que, posiblemente jamas despertaría, hacía temblar de miedo su corazón.**

\- Ahora que al fin yo… - **Susurro, mientras abrazaba sus rodillas.**

 **Pacifica se cubrió hasta la cabeza con la sabana de Dipper, mientras las lagrimas manchaban su rostro y el silenció del cuarto era sustituido por ligeros sollozos.**

 **Pacifica tomo la almohada de Dipper y la llevo a su rostro. La delicada fragancia que cubría la almohada invadía los sentidos de la joven Northwest. No quería perderlo, no otra vez.**

 **oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Los pesados ojos de Dipper se abrieron lentamente, encontrándose con un tranquilo y limpio cuarto. Al instante Dipper supo que no estaba en un hospital cualquiera. Reconocía ese cuarto, pues el había ayudado a construirlo, además no era la primera vez que despertaba ahí.**

 **Apiladas agujas incrustadas en toda su columna comenzaron a salir lentamente, y el Zoi se encargo de cerrar dichas heridas con rapidez.**

 **Una sensación desagradable, pero, por desgracia esa maquina estaba hecha para curar heridas mortales, y junto con el Zoi, era muy difícil que alguien muriera.**

 **Sus pesados ojos giraron con lentitud hacía un lado, hasta que su mirada se encontró con el sereno rostro de Pacifica. Su cabello desalineado y un pequeño hilo de saliva manchando sus sabanas. Los amargos recuerdos recorrieron su mente en un segundo.**

\- Ella… Corre peligro… -

 **No pudo terminar su frase, pues enseguida noto como los ojos de Pacifica se abrían con lentitud. En el momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron las lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus ojos. El tiempo que había pasado viendo el inconsciente cuerpo de Dipper, sin poder hacer mas que cuidar de él, le había parecido una eternidad.**

 **Sin pensarlo mucho Pacifica se lanzo a Dipper, sin importarle si aun estaba delicado, solo necesitaba sentir el calor de aquel chico, por lo menos por un momento.**

 **El inexpresiva rostro de Dipper tardo en desaparecer. El chico tenía muchas cosas en la mente, una de ellas era su situación con Pacifica.**

\- Emm… Pacif…. - **Fue interrumpido.**

\- Si puedo…. Estar así…. Si puedo compartir momentos hermosos contigo… Yo… No me importa ponerme en peligro… -

 **Las amargas palabras de Pacifica habían llegado muy profundo en él, pero de una forma algo diferente. El lo sabia perfectamente. Su vida era muy diferente a la de una persona normal.**

\- Mereces tener una vida normal… -

\- ¡Ya viví seis años de normalidad! ¡No lo entiendes!… -

 **Sin darle tiempo de seguir, Dipper envolvió a Pacifica en un cálido abrazo, mientras contenía las lagrimas. Ella no merecía esto, debía tener un esposo normal y vivir una vida tranquila.**

\- ¡Porque te enamoraste de mi!… ¡Porque me… Porque me enamore de ti! - **Dijo, mientras las lagrimas de Dipper manchaban el hombro de Pacifica –** Desde que firme el contrato con Bill… No… Desde que decidí investigar lo extraño en Gravity Falls yo… ¡Debí renunciar a todo esto! **-**

. N-No digas eso… -

\- ¡Pero es verdad!… Las cosas que he visto… Las criaturas que he enfrentado… Ningún humano merece verlo… - **Lentamente el abrazo comenzó a fortalecerse –** La barrera que separa nuestra dimensión de las demás no debería ser penetrada -

 **Pacifica interrumpió el abrazo para mirar a los ojos a Dipper. Su sangre se heló al ver la expresión de aquel chico.**

\- Dipper… Tu… -

\- Mereces una vida tranquila Pacifica… Una vida que no puedo darte… -

\- ¡No! ¡No quiero!¡También soy parte de esto! -

\- ¡Pero no tanto como yo!, yo estoy hasta el cuello en esto, ¡Dios, hasta soy perseguido por un sujeto multi-dimensional!, pero tu no, tu has vivido seis años como alguien normal, puedes vivir una vida normal -

\- Vamos… Yo… Te prometo que me cuidare sola -

\- Pacifica entiende… -

\- Por favor… -

 **00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o000oo0o0o0o0**

 **El delicado aire cargado de magia mecía el alborotado cabello de Dipper, al mismo tiempo que las relajantes ráfagas parecían llevarse sus problemas.**

 **En lo alto de la colina, la cual escondía la enorme nave que yacía cerca del pueblo, Dipper relajaba su cuerpo y ponía en orden su mente. Apenas había pasado un día desde que había despertado y los recuerdos de la batalla y la pequeña discusión con Pacifica acosaban su mente. Y no era para menos, pues hasta ahora había querido ignorar la realidad que lo perseguía. El no estaba hecho para tener una relación, y más con alguien que tanto le importaba como era Pacifica. Desde que había quedado atrapado en esa infernal dimensión por cinco año – O lo que para el fue cinco año – había comprendido las constantes palabras de su Tío. La brecha que separaba nuestra dimensión de las demás estaba ahí por alguna razón. Ni siquiera el mismo recordaba como había logrado volver. Pues en algún punto en sus memorias una espesa nube oscura impedía que el accediera a algunos recuerdos.**

\- "Suspiro" Que voy a hacer… - **Dijo, mientras soltaba un ruidoso suspiro –** No puedo dejarla… Y tampoco puedo convencerla de que se vaya -

 **Dipper cerro los ojos y por un momento quiso despejar su sobrecargada mente. Debía usar todo el poder de su mente para encontrar alguna solución. Una que mantuviera a salvo a Pacifica.**

\- Porque tuvo que volver… -

 **0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

 **El clima de aquel día era muy diferente al que normalmente tenía el pueblo. Espesas nubes bailando al son de las violentas ráfagas de viento.**

 **En un ligar algo alejado del pueblo, extraños sonidos invadían el lugar. Ahí, donde se había generado la batalla final contra un poderoso ser, ahora en ruinas y con extraño ambiente, el cual mantenía alejado a las criaturas mágicas.**

\- ¡Dipper, Mabel, ¿Como van las barreras? - **Hablo Ford, a la vez que tecleaba algunos comandos.**

\- Todo listo tío – **Dijeron al unisono.**

-¿Y bien? - **Hablo la chica, mientras miraba con curiosidad la maquina frente a ella.**

 **Una plataforma de metal, con cuatro pilares con forma de garra; tubos y cables enterrados en el suelo conformaban la estructura principal del nuevo portal.**

\- Bueno… Ya casi esta listo. Solo unos pequeños ajustes más y estará listo -

 **Al decir eso los ojos de la misteriosa chica se iluminaron. Al fin** **la oportunidad que tan desesperadamente había estado buscando al fin había llegado. Al fin le podría devolver el favor a su peludo amigo.**

 **T** **odos los integrantes del circulo estaban reunidos** **al rededor de la maquina, colocado en la ultima capa de la barrera; concentrados en usar su influencia mágica para para reunir la magiá de Bill en el portal.  
El aire comenzó a tornarse ****más y más** **pesado** **mientras la magiá comenzaba a acumularse dentro de la maquina.** **El aire se volvió más violento conforme una pequeña grieta aparecía en el centro del portal.**

\- A-Al fin… - **La emoción y la felicidad invadían su cuerpo al ver la grieta al fin abrirse**

 **En cuanto la grieta fue apenas visible una enorme y roja mano atravesó la grieta he hizo pedazos las primeras tres capas.**

 **El suelo retumbo y una onda de viendo hizo temblar al grupo. La mano de aquel ser arañaba la cuarta barrera, intentando romperla con desesperación.**

\- ¡Tio Ford! -

\- ¡Concentrate Dipper! - **Grito Ford, mientras intentaba controlar el flujo de magiá dentro de el.**

 **Tenían que esperar a que la maquina encontrara la dimensión en donde estaba la magiá que buscaban, así el portal cambiaría y el brazo de aquel ser seria cercenado.**

 **Otro estruendo seguido de una onda de viento. La barrera cuatro había sido reducida a nada. De la nada la mano se volvió a meter, dejando un pesado silencio; no paso mucho para que un gigantesco ojo azul se asomara por la grieta. En ese momento, por escasos segundos, aquel chica se dio cuenta de algo. Aquel monstruo era mas fuerte que ella.**

 **Dos enormes estruendos hicieron retumbar el suelo, provocando que el portal se comenzara a cerrar.**

 **Un enorme rayo rojo había destrozado las barreras cinco y seis, y no faltaba mucho para que la ultima cediera.**

\- ¡Solo un poco más! - **Grito al grupo, mientas luchaba por no perder la concentración.**

 **La grieta en la barrera comenzaba a crecer más y más. Debían resistir un poco más, hasta que el portal encontrara la dimensión donde se encontraba la magiá perdida.**

 **En segundo el enorme rayo se paro de golpe. La irregular grieta mostraba un oscuro y estrellado cielo, cubierto de espesas nubes. Lo habían logrado.**

 **Sus ojos apenas podían creerlo. Ahí era, o al menos ahí debía ser; el lugar que tan desesperadamente había estado buscando.**

\- ¿Que… Esperas? - **Hablo Dipper, mientras se paraba del suelo, casi completamente exhausto –** No esperes que te acompañemos… -

\- Oh, no, no, no, no. Han hecho suficiente con abrirme el camino. Muchas, muchas gracias -

\- Otra vez, agradecele a Mabel – **Hablo Ford, mientas re incorporaba.**

 **0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Media noche, la hora preferida de las criaturas mágicas y el momento donde más magia había en el aire.**

 **La mansión Northwest esta en completo silencio, solo el delicado baile del viento nocturno se dejaba oír.  
La hermosa Northwest estaba recostada en su suave cama, sumergida en sus pensamientos, incapaz de poder dormir. Y como podría hacerlo si desde su mente no paraba de recordar las palabras de Mabel cuando le confeso lo ocurrido con Dipper.  
"**\- Mabel tienes que decirle -  
\- El que te tiene que decir es él -

\- No me lo va a decir… Además no quiero ver esa mirada otra vez – **Le dijo, al recordar el enorme vacío en los ojos de chico.**

 **-** Esta bien, ¿Quieres que te lo confirme?… Si… Dipper estuvo atrapado en otras dimensiones, al igual que Ford, y hasta donde se, estuvo mas de cinco años dentro, aunque para nosotros no fueron más de tres días -

\- ¡Cinco años! -

\- Ahora comprendes porque se puso así. Solo el y Ford saben que hay del otro lado **"**

 **No podía evitar estar preocupada por Dipper. Le dolía el pecho cada vez que recordaba aquella mirada. Solo quería ver esa amable sonrisa que tanto le derretía el corazón.**

 **0oo0oo0o0o00o0oooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
Los días habían pasado y las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad en Gravity Falls… O lo que podía llamarse normalidad.**

 **La hermosas chica Northwest se dirigía al hogar de Dipper, dispuesta a pasar un gran día con el chico que amaba. Y ya sea de paso alejar de su mente cualquier pensamiento negativo. Pues aquella mirada llena de miedo y dolor no quería volverla a ver.**

 **Antes de poder pisar la entrada de la casa, Ford, el genio de la cabaña cruzaba el umbral, sosteniendo una prominente carpeta con papeles sobresaliendo de entre las orillas.**

\- Oh mira pero si es la novia de Dipper, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? -

\- Eh... yo… Busco a Dipper… ¿Esta ocupado? -

\- No, esta dándose una ducha, si gustas puedes esperar en su habitación, ahora si me disculpas… -

 **Y sin decir más salio, casi corriendo hacia el bosque, perdiéndose entre la maleza.**

 **Dipper siempre tenia la costumbre de tardase entre treinta y cuarenta minutos en la ducha. Si, una locura. Así que esperar en su habitación no era una locura.**

 **Sin pensarlo mucho Pacifica entro a la casa y se dirigió al cuarto, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, imaginándose a que lugares iría con Dipper.**

 **Tanto así que no se percato de las pequeñas manchas de agua que yacían en el suelo.**

 **Su cuerpo se quedo de piedra al momento de abrir la puerta. En un lado del cuarto, mirándose al espejo, totalmente desnudo estaba Dipper. Por lo que pareció ser una eternidad pudo ver cada rincón del cuerpo del chico, incluso las nuevas cicatrices en su dorso y brazos. Lo peor ocurrió cuando Dipper se dio la vuelta solo para confirmar sus sospecha. Ahí estaba Pacifica, con su rostro completamente rojo, mirándolo de arriba a abajo.**

 **Ambos se quedaron de piedra, incapaces de poder decir o hacer algo. No fue hasta cierta parte de Dipper comenzó a reaccionar que Pacifica salio de cuarto, cerrando la puerta de golpe.**

\- ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón perdón! ¡Y-Yo… T-Tu tío dijo que e-estabas en el baño y y-yo...! - **Dijo, con una entrecortada voz y un rostro sumamente sonrojado.**

\- Pe-pero si eso fue ha-hace rato… E-El tío ha estado ocupado c-con una investigación y él… - **Apenas y podía hablar.**

 **Y** **ahí estaban ambos, sentado uno alado del otro, sin poder decir palabra alguna, más Dipper, que le había mostrado todo y más a Pacifica. La chica no estaba mejor. Apenas podía verlo a los ojos sin que la imagen de su hombría semi erecta cruzara su mente.**

\- E-estaba pensando que… Si no tienes cosas que hacer… Po-Podriamos y-ya sabes… Ha-Hacer algo juntos... **-** **La vergüenza apenas y le dejaba hablar.**

\- Bu-bueno… El tío Ford sa-salio a hacer algo de investigación al bosque… -

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

\- Sabes… Desde el ultimo incidente ya no me siento muy cómoda caminando por el bosque Dipper… - **Dijo, al mismo tiempo que le abrazaba el brazo.**

\- No te preocupes, esta zona del bosque es de las más tranquilas, además tiene lo que es de lejos mi lugar favorito de todo el bosque que rodea Gravity Falls -  
\- ¿Pe-pero tenemos que caminar tan de noche?…  
\- El lugar es más hermoso de noche. Confía en mi -

 **Pacifica, ignorando el miedo que le comenzaba a tener al bosque; decidió hacerle caso y continuo siguiéndole hacia aquel lugar.**

 **Luego de caminar por unos minutos llegaron a dicho lugar. Un amplio campo cubierto por suave césped. Una fuente con una mujer en medio; cubierta por musgo y algo agrietada por el tiempo, dicha mujer sostenía un pequeño cristal en sus manos. Ligeras ráfagas mecían el largo cabello de Pacifica y llenaban su corazón de paz.  
** \- Es… Precioso -

\- Espera un poco – **Dijo, mientras apuntaba con su dedo a la luna.  
Lentamente la cálida luz lunar se paseo por la figura de aquella fuente hasta chocar con el cristal, el cual comenzó a reflejar hermosos y cálidos colores por todo el lugar.**

 **La mirada de Pacifica se ilumino aun más al ver aquella magnifica escena, la luz de la luna, los delicados colores y el cálido aire que resoplaba daba como resultado un paisaje precioso.  
** \- Hermoso ¿No?; hace años que fue abandonado por los elfos que vivían en estos bosques -

\- ¿Había elfos aquí?-

\- Si, pero luego de una guerra con los hombres tauro tuvieron que abandonar el bosque, dejando atrás este santuario -

\- ¿Dejar algo tan hermoso atrás? -

\- Si, hasta donde descubrí. Este lugar era usado para las parejas de elfos como lugar de… Apareamiento… Se podía decir -

\- Me estas intentando decir algo Dipper –

\- ¡Cla-Claro que no! - Yo-Yo solo... -

\- Ajaja, tranquilo Dipper – **Hablo entre risas.**

 **0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **En la oscuridad de la noche algunas misteriosas sombras se camuflaban con el silencioso ambiente. En el interior de una casa, totalmente normal a la vista de los habitantes de Gravity Falls, se escondía algo difícil de creer.**

 **En lo más profundo de la casa escondida por largos túneles subterráneos un grupo de personas preparaban una maquina muy sospechosa. Chispas y cables adornaban la tétrica habitación.**

\- Los sistemas están funcionando correctamente -

\- El sistema de aislamiento también esta listo. ¿Comenzamos? -

\- No, ahora mismo están muy profundo en el bosque, con tanta interferencia seria peligroso proceder. Esperaremos que salgan del bosque, estén preparados -

oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **En poco tiempo un ambiente cargado de amor y pasión cubrió el hermoso paisaje. Tal vez era la vibra que cubría aquel lugar, pero los sentimientos de ambos se desbordaban.**

 **Ambos recostados en el suave suelo, mientras las manos de Pacifica exploraba la espalda de Dipper con picardia.**

 **Las manos de Dipper se paseaban por el largo cabello de Pacifica, mientras hacia más profundo el beso. Aunque las dudas dentro de el aun invadían su mente, por alguna razón algo le impedía detenerse, ese algo lo motivaba a ir más y más lejos, y al parecer Pacifica sentía lo mismo.**

 **Los besos de Dipper descendieron a un ritmo lento pero contante, saboreando el cuello de Pacifica y dejando pequeños besos en el.**

\- Ngg… Ahh… Di-Dipper -

 **Por un momento sus ojos se cruzaron, no hubo necesidad de decir palabra alguna, pues ambos ya habían decidido dejar cualquier duda atrás.**

 **00o0o0o00o0o00oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0**

\- Mmmh Tío Ford! Dipper no ha llegado! - **Grito Mabel, mirando el oscuro bosque por la ventana.**

\- No te preocupes, esta en el territorio de los Hombres-tauro, no debería tener problema -

\- Pe-Pero… -

\- Que Dipper haya sido atacado no quiere decir que no se pueda cuidar solo -

\- Lo se.. Pero… -

\- Ya – **Dijo, mientras acariciaba tiernamente su cabeza –** Además Dipper siempre tiene su comunicador con el, si tiene problemas puede hablar o reportar su ubicación -

\- Si tu lo dices… -

 **Aunque la gemela aun no estaba muy convencida, no podía hacer otra cosa mas que esperar a que Dipper llegara.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0**

 **La delicada brisa nocturna mecía con lentitud el cabello de Pacifica, la cual descansaba en la espalda de Dipper. El muchacho caminaba por el largo camino que llevaba a la cabaña, la noche los había tomado en sus delicados brazos y, sin saber muy bien como terminaron recostados en el pasto de aquel mágico lugar, luego de haber subido el ultimo escalón del amor. Si, la primera vez de ambos había sido al aire libre. Romántico pero algo incomodo.**

 **Las mejillas de Dipper no paraban de ponerse rojas al recordar los sucesos de hace no mas de una hora. Aunque en ningún momento se arrepentía y estaba seguro que Pacifica tampoco.  
En cualquier caso su casa estaba muy lejos y estaba muy cansado para llevarla acuestas hasta ahí, además habían hecho algo más excitante, así que dormir justos no debería ser problema.**

\- Aunch -  
 **Dipper se llevo rápidamente la mano al cuello; había sentido como algo lo había picado y ahora mismo parte de su cuello se sentía caliente y dormido.**

 **La realidad frente a el comenzó a distorsionarse y sin saber cuando termino tirado en el suelo. Su fuerza se había esfumado.**

\- Estas seguro que lo mantendrá quieto -

\- ¿Hablas en serio? Esta cosa puede noquear a un sujeto cuatro veces mas fuerte que el, además le añadi un bloqueo de magia, ya sabes, por si acaso – **La voz sonaba muy cerca.**

\- Si tu lo dices… -

 **En segundos sintió como su espalda estaba más liviana. Pacifica ya no estaba encima de él.**

\- Dale a ella también -

\- Si, si, lo se -

 **No podía levantar su cabeza, y para empeorar las cosas su mente estaba más y más en blanco. Las voces sonaban lejanas y confusas. No podía perder el conocimiento, no ahora.**

 **Dipper coloco ambas manos en el suelo y junto toda la fuerza que tenía para levantarse aunque un intento fallido, pues no podía ni ponerse de rodillas.**

 **Un pequeño resplandor en los ojos de Dipper comenzó a brillar con intencidad.**

\- ¡¿Que demonios?!, ¡Se supone que esa cosa debe dejarlo noqueado! -

\- ¡Cierra la boca y corre! -

 **El cuerpo de Dipper termino desplomándose, mientras veía como se llevaban a Pacifica.**

Cuanto llevo sin subir nada?, en cualquier ya me deben conocer un poco. En fin, este fanfic no esta cancelado, es mas, todo apunta a que el ultimo capitulo sera el final. Así que… No esperen parados… Porque ya saben como soy :v. Nos leemos luego.


	7. Capitulo 6: Amor

Seis años de soledad.  
Capítulo 6.

 **Oscuridad. Todo lo que Dipper podía percibir era una profunda oscuridad y un hueco en su pecho.  
Unas extrañas voces susurraban algunas cosas a sus oídos, pero, por alguna razón no podía entender que. No entendía porque estaba tumbado en medio de una profunda oscuridad, porque había tantos sentimientos en su corazón, todos amargos, y porque su cuerpo se empeñaba en levantarse.**

 **Lo primero que el cuerpo de Dipper hizo cuando reacciono fue levantarse de golpe. Sus pupilas dilatadas y su respiración agitada sorprendieron a sus seres queridos, los cuales al instante se acercaron a asistirlo.**

 **Mabel coloco gentilmente su mano en el pecho de su gemelo; al voltear velozmente lo primero que Dipper vio fue la preocupada mirada de su hermana, la cual lo hizo volver a la realidad. Lo hizo recordar lo sucedido.**

 **-** Cuanto tiempo llevo inconsciente -

\- Eh... Poco más de media hora... Pe-Pero eso no es lo i... - **Fue interrumpida**

\- Es lo más importante! -

 **Sin perder tiempo Dipper se levantó de la camilla, preocupando aún más a los presentes.**

\- Dipper, Tranquilo muchacho - **Hablo su tío Stan** \- Primero dinos que sucedió -

\- Alguien... Alguien secuestro a Pacifica - **Dijo, a la vez que rebuscaba por la sala** \- No pude ver quienes era... -

\- E-Espera Dipper... Pacifica? -

\- Dipper, sé que estas preocupado y alterado en este momento, pero tienes que calmarte. No puedes ir tu solo, más aún con sujetos que lograron dejarte inconsciente -

 **No hubo respuesta alguna.**

\- Dipper!-

\- Se de lo que hablas tío Ford! ¡Debería pensar en un plan, analizar la situación y todo eso... Pe-pero no puedo! - **La frustración escapaba de él** \- ¡No sé quiénes son, que planean o que le harán! ¡Solo puedo pensar en lo peor! -

\- Te ayudare - **Hablo Mabel, mientras tecleaba algunos comandos en una Pc cercana.**

\- Mabel! -

\- ¡No podemos perder tiempo Tío! Y es más peligroso que ustedes nos ayuden -

\- Oye! ¡Eso ofendió! -

\- Pero es cierto tío Stan, y tú lo sabes -

 **Desde el interior del suelo emergió una capsula, la cual tenía un traje mecánico sumergido en un extraño líquido.**

\- Yo me llevare el traje, soy la que sabe usarlo -

\- Bien, yo llevare el traje, el exo-esqueleto y el Servocasco -

\- "Suspiro" Por lo visto no harán caso... -

\- Tío Ford, tío Stran, lo siento... Pero... -

\- No Dipper, está bien. Después de todo haríamos lo mismo si algo te pasara -

 **Sin perder tiempo Dipper se quitó la ropa y rápidamente se colocó el exo-esqueleto. Una serie de agujas atravesaron la espalda de Dipper, conectando una columna artificial directamente con la suya. Luego procedió a colocarse el traje y por último tomo un casco metálico, tan brillante que hacia reflejo; delgado pero resistente.**

\- Tío Ford... -

\- ... ¡No!, ¡Total, definitiva y completamente no Dipper! -

\- ¡Tio! Por favor -

\- Dipper... -

\- Tio **-**

\- ¿Estás seguro Dippy?, Aun no sabemos cómo le afecta a tu cuerpo usarlo - **Dijo, muy preocupada** \- Digo, yo puedo porque no tengo tanto... Pero tu... -

\- Esta bien. Pero no lo abriremos aquí, tu tendrás que romperlo... -

\- Y si no es necesario, no lo hago -

Oo000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- ¡Porque demonios tarda tanto! ¡Si lleva más de diez minutos! -

\- Sabes que es muy difícil extraer la fuente mágica de una persona, más aún si esta es de un ser tan poderoso como Bills -

\- Me preocupa... -

\- Oh vamos, estamos en un lugar apartado del pueblo rodeado de criaturas mágicas muy salvajes, además las instalaciones son subterráneas -

\- No me gusta subestimarlos... -

\- Oh vamos. ¿Acaso piensas que ese mocoso fue el que venció a Bill? -

\- Bueno... -

\- Además no podemos arriesgarnos a matarla solo por apresurar el proceso

O0oo0o0oooo0ooo0o0

 _\- Dipper, hay más interferencia de lo normal. Me es difícil localizar el rastro de Pacifica -_

 _\- Y no está en el pueblo o sus alrededores Dippy. La deben tener en lo profundo del bosque -_

\- Vamos Mabel, no puedes sentir nada -

 _También me afecta a mí. Pero ciento algo inusual al suroeste de tu posición; aunque se con exactitud -_

Voy para allá, cúbreme desde el cielo -

 **Y como si en aquel lugar realmente estuviera ella; Dipper salió disparado, usando la máxima energía de su traje. Su corazón estaba acelerado y una amarga sensación de desesperación lo invadía. No podía perder tiempo. Necesitaba llegar donde ella lo antes posible.**

 **0oo0o0oo0o0o0o00**

 **La usual paz que se solía sentir en lo profundo del bosque era violentamente interrumpida por un desesperado muchacho, el corría desesperadamente por el bosque, buscando el ligar donde aquellos sujetos se encontraban. Pero lo abundante del bosque le hacía difícil la búsqueda.**

\- Dipper, al noroeste de tu posición hay una cabaña algo rara; aunque es poca, emite energía mágica -

 **No tuvo que correr mucho para encontrar la pequeña cabaña de la que Mabel de refería. Vieja, sucia y abandonada. Una cabaña que, a simple vista parecía normal, pero en efecto, percibía una muy sutil aura mágica.**

 **Entro lo más rápido que pudo. Dentro no parecía haber nada raro. Muebles hechos de madera, muy viejos y casi cayéndose a pedazos, además de un extraño olor a animal muerto.**

 **Rápidamente Dipper comenzó a quitar la madera del suelo, hasta revelar una superficie metálica escondida entre los cimientos de la vieja casa.**

\- Una plataforma? - **Hablo Mabel, parada en el umbral de la puerta.**

\- Ayúdame Mabel -

0ooo0o0o00o0o0o0oo0oo00o0o0

\- ¡Señor dos intrusos irrumpieron el lugar y van en el décimo piso! -

\- ¿Cómo demonios bajar tantos pisos? ¿Y dónde se supone que están las criaturas? -

\- Las están liquidando piso por piso. A ese paso en cinco minutos llegaran hasta aquí -

\- Activa la barrera mágica apartar del sexto piso y activa la barrera de este piso -

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Una serie de estruendos se podían escuchar por todo el lugar, mientras los gemelos se abrían paso por una cantidad enorme de criaturas salvajes, las cuales tenían el único objetivo de frenar su paso.**

\- Mabel, han levantado una barrera -  
\- Yo me encargo -

 **Mabel se posiciono frente a la barrera, justo sus brazos y comenzó a acumular una gran cantidad de energía, mientras Dipper evitaba que los monstruos la tocaran.**

 **Una fuerte onda expansiva obligo a los enemigos a retroceder. Inevitablemente la barrera cedió; creando una pequeña abertura en ella.**

\- ¡Dipper! -

 **Dipper dio un salto y casi como si de una película se tratase paso al otro lado, justo antes de que se cerrara, dejando atrás a Mabel.**

\- ¡Tu ve!, encontrare otra forma de pasar -

\- ¡No te pongas en peligro! -

 **Y sin decir más siguió corriendo, mientras los fuertes latidos de su corazón y la preocupación nublaban su mente. No quería perderla y en ese momento solo podía pensar en lo peor.**

 **0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o**

\- ¡Aumenten la potencia! -

\- ¡El nivel de estrés en su cuerpo está al límite! - **Gritaron, desde el panel de control** \- Subirlo más podía matarla -

\- ¡Ese idiota llegara en menos de 40 segundos! -

\- ¡La barrera ya está lista! -

\- Actívenla -

 **Como era posible que un simple par de muchachos hayan llegado tan lejos en tan poco tiempo. Era algo simplemente absurdo, pero viendo la facilidad con la que pasaban por la horda de monstruos de cada planta, le daba una visión clara de que aquel muchacho no era normal.**

 **La puerta al fondo de la sala salió disparada de sus bisagras, revelando la imponente silueta de aquel muchacho, portando un extraño traje, el cual lo había ayudado a llegar hasta ahí.**

 **Dipper se quedó de piedra al observar la escena frente a él.**

 **Una inconsciente y desnuda Pacifica, dentro de una capsula, con algunos tubos conectados a su cuerpo y una gran cantidad de energía mágica saliendo de cada agujero de si inconsciente cuerpo. Una escena que le hacía hervir la sangre.**

 **Sin pensarlo se lanzó hacía ellos, dejando un cráter tras de él, la rabia lo invadía y solo pensaba en sacar a pacifica de ese infierno.**

 **El cuerpo de Dipper choco de lleno con una pared color lila, la cual se había formado justo frente a él.**

\- Oh dios - **Pronuncio aquel sujeto, cayendo al suelo** \- Un poco más y todo se va a la mierda -

 **Un fuerte puñetazo hizo resonar aquella barrera, pero nada ocurrió.**

\- Ríndete mocoso, hemos usado todos nuestros cristales oscuros en esa barrera, los cuales no son pocos -

 **No podía ser. Estaba a centímetros de Pacifica, y lo único que lo detenía era aquella barrera frente a él.**

 **Rápidamente acciono el botón de emergencia del traje, el cual inyecto aquel extraño líquido, dotándolo de una gran fuerza y percepción.**

 **Sin perder tiempo comenzó a dar una fuerte lluvia de golpes. Tenía que romper aquella barrera, no tenía tiempo.**

 **La frustración lo invadió al ver como aquel sujeto le daba la espalda, con una tranquilidad que lo enfadar a niveles que no era normales.**

 **Solo había una última opción, pero ni siquiera él sabía muy bien como ejecutarlo. Solo lo había hecho una vez y sus recuerdos de aquel suceso no eran muy claros que digamos.**

 **De lo más profundo de Dipper un desesperado grito hizo resonar aquel lugar, mientras apoyaba ambos brazos en la barrera. Tenía que hacerlo, sin importar que.**

 **Su respiración se volvió cada vez más y más pesada, al punto de quitarse el caso. Sentía claustrofobia, múltiples escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo mientras sus piernas perdían fuerzas y su cerebro comenzaba a punzar.**

 **Sentía que iba a explotar.**

 **Grandes bocanadas de aire entraban y salían por su boca, mientras el dolor y esas desagradables sensaciones aumentaban.**

 **Dipper se llevó la mano a su ojo izquierdo, mientras sus dientes rechinaban con fuerza, le dolía, mucho. Como aquella vez.**

 **Al igual que aquella vez una imagen permanecía en su mente. Pero no era la misma que en aquel momento.**

\- ...Pacifica... - **Susurro.**

 **Un aura conformada por formas, sensaciones y olores bizarros invadió su cuerpo, mientras su ojo comenzaba a doler más y más.**

 **Y al igual que aquella vez. Todo se detuvo.**

 **Además de sentir que tenía el control de al menos en 90% de sus movimientos, todo era exactamente igual.**

 **Todo a su alrededor se tiño de una serie de colores, formas, olores, sensaciones y sonidos que no sabía cómo describir. Seguía ahí... Pero no.**

 **Dipper se reincorporo, mientras retiraba su mano de su ojo.**

 **Revelando una pupila similar al de un reptil, la cual estaba cubierta por un aura dorada.**

 **Esta era, sin duda alguna lo era.**

 **Una neutral expresión se pintó en el rostro de Dipper, mientras que, como si nada atravesaba la barrera, sin romperla. Como si no estuviera ahí.**

 **En el momento que lo voltearon a ver, una serie de gritos de locura invadieron el lugar, seguido de un colapso mental por parte de todos.**

 **Se acercó al panel de control por un momento y lo miro detenidamente.**

 **Como si el mismo hubiera diseñado la máquina, tecleo algunos comandos y la maquina comenzó a devolverle la magia extraída, para después abrir la capsula.**

 **El Cuerpo de Pacifica se tambaleo ligeramente, pero antes de caerse Dipper la atrapo, con una melancólica mirada en él.**

 **No se merecía alguien como ella.**

 **0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Una gran nube de confusión cubría la mente de Pacifica, la cual solo podía escuchar una serie de sonidos y voces, pero nada concreto. Pero algo dentro de ella le gritara que despetara... ¿Porque?**

\- ¡Trae otra pie... ura! -

\- ¡Lo perdem...! -

\- ¡...ord haz algo! -

\- ¡Aumenten la dosis, lo perdemos! -

\- Lo sien... cho... culpa... -

 **Sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez. En una camilla junto a ella estaba alguien muy familiar, su cuerpo cubierto por líneas y figuras raras. Amarado con cadenas de un color muy raro y con ambos ojos con un aura dorada. Además, a su alrededor estaba una extraña... cosa... Algo raro, no sabía cómo describirla, pero no le gustaba. No le desagradaba aquella persona, sino lo que le estaba pasando. El sufrimiento en su rostro.**

 **Sin saber muy bien que pasaba su mente se volvió a apagar.**

 **0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Los ojos de pacifica se abrieron como platos, mientras se levantaba con rapidez. Por alguna razón su mirada buscaba desesperadamente algo, pero ¿qué?**

 **Sus ojos se cruzaron con el tranquilo rostro de Dipper. Cubierto de vendas, descansando en una cama junto a ella. Una venda cubría el ojo izquierdo de Dipper, pero lo resaltable era lo que estaba escrito en aquella venda.**

 **Su mirada se apartó de él al escuchar la puerta abrirse. De ella de asomo Mabe, la cual embono una gran sonrisa al ver a su amiga al fin despierta.**

\- ¡Paz! - **Sin perder tiempo corrió a darle un abrazo** \- Estaba muy preocupada -

\- ¿Pre-Preocupada? -

\- Pues claro, llevas un par de días inconsciente, al igual que Dipper -

\- E-Espera, ¿Inconsciente? ¿Nosotros? -

\- ¿No... No lo recuerdas?, ¿nada? **-**

 **La confundida expresión en su rostro fue suficiente respuesta. Era probable que no hubiese estado consciente en ningún momento del secuestro. Lo cual hacia lógico que no recordara muchas cosas.**

\- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? -

 **Pacifica se rasco la nuca, pensativa. Era una buena pregunta. Su mente se sentía rara. Recordaba que ella y Dipper eran novios, eso era difícil olvidar, un par de citas, la búsqueda de materiales para aquel portal y Dipper herido...**

\- Yo y Dipper estábamos... ¿En un santuario?... Si... De los elfos... Ahí nosotros... No-Nosotros **\- Los recuerdos de su primera vez hicieron que se cubriera el rostro de vergüenza.**

\- Ustedes... -

\- Bu-Bueno, eso no es importante... Mi-Mis recuerdos terminan ahí -

\- Segura Paz... -

\- Bu-Bueno... Recuerdo que Dipper me llevaba a en su espalda... Luego sentí algo raro y me dormí... solo eso -

\- "Suspiro" Supongo que te tendré que contar lo que ocurrió -

 **La historia de Mabel solo hizo que Pacifica se sorprendiera y preocupara por el estado de Dipper. Sin duda no recordaba haber sido secuestrada... O a Dipper luego de estar en el santuario...**

\- Y él... ¿Él está bien? **-**

\- Bueno, pudimos estabilizarlo. Logramos volver a sellar la magia de Bills, pero lleva tiempo inconsciente. Y dudo que despierte pronto. Su cuerpo y mente fueron más allá de sus límites al romper su sello - **Mabel le dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda a su preocupada amiga** \- Pero no te preocupes, solo necesita recuperara sus fuerzas. Ya veras que en unos días despertara -

 **Solo le quedaba confiar en Mabel. Mucho no podía hacer, además quería tener fe en que Dipper estaría bien.**

 **Dos semanas después.**

 **Una relajante brisa, cargada de magia acariciaba el rostro de un par de muchachos, los cuales disfrutaban la vista desde una tranquila colina.**

 **Pacifica sostenía con firmeza una silla de ruedas, donde Dipper descansaba. Ambos con rostros llenos de paz.**

 **Apenas hace dos días que había retomado el sentido. Y lo primero que había visto era la preocupada mirada de Pacifica. Llorando y disculpándose sin parar. Aunque no era su culpa, se sentía mal por orillar a Dipper a tales destructivos extremos. Pero obviamente a Dipper poco le importaba, estaba feliz de que ella estuviera a salvo.**

 **Ambos permanecieron en silencio. Disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Dipper se había rendido con el asunto de alejarse de ella, y Pacifica estaba disfrutando como niña pequeña estar a lado de él.**

 **Aunque habían buscado en las instalaciones donde la tenían cautiva, tanto los sujetos como su información habían desaparecido. Aunque eso lo tenía preocupado. Había decidido cuidar de ella con su vida, y eso incluía vivir en la mansión Nortwest con ella. Casi como una pareja de casados.**

 **Pacifica se agacho ligeramente y envolvió a Dipper en un tierno abrazo. Sintiendo su calor.**

 **No había necesidad de pronunciar palabra alguna.**

 **Ambos habían decidido disfrutar de ese hermoso sentimiento dentro de ellos. Sin importar cuanto durase o quien intentara atacarlos. Si tenía a su familia, y más aun a ella, tal vez valdría la pena.**

 **0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Finalmente.  
Que puedo decir. Me alegro haber terminado, luego de, prácticamente abandonarla. No sé si la sientan forzada o rara. Personalmente no sabía cómo redactar lo que tenía en mente. La última parte fue lo que salió. No quería posponerlo más. En fin. Supongo que subiré otra historia, tal vez no de gravity falls... O tal vez si, quien sabe.

Gracias por seguirla y no abandonarla, como casi yo lo hice.

Nos leemos en otra ocasión.


End file.
